


My Love, My life

by Voomba



Category: NCIS
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 28,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voomba/pseuds/Voomba
Summary: I am no good at summaries. Tony's a Dom, Jethro's his Sub. Some issues occur like in any relationship. Will they work though them though?





	1. Misunderstandings

**Author's Note:**

> I do not have a beta so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. I am new to posting on here.

When Tony first started at NCIS he could tell he was going to fall for his boss. Gibbs was everything wanted in a lover. Someone older, more settled down, someone with demon's he could help with. See Tony knew demon's cause he used to have them. He was introduced to a lifestyle that helped him with those demon's and made him the man he is today.

See Tony was into the BDSM lifestyle. He started as a sub to help with his demon's. His then Master wasn't the kindest person and another friend made him realize that he was a Dom not a sub. So his friend helped him train as a Dom and he became well respected and appreciated by all those he helped.

So when Tony first saw the haunted look in Gibbs eyes he knew he would have to drag out what happened. The first time they talked Tony knew what he had to do and was surprised to find that even though Gibbs was boss at work he was a submissive at home. A few months after the initial talk Tony and Gibbs had a small relationship starting. After a few years they got to the point they knew each other pretty well.

"Leroy," Tony started after everyone else went for lunch one day, "I would like you to come over for dinner tonight. Just some pizza and a few beers. Sound good?"

"Yes, Sir." Gibbs replied looking down. "What time should I be there sir?"

"Right after work I want you to go to my place and mellow out on the bed for a while. I have a few errands to do. You still have the key correct?"

"Yes, Sir. I still have the key you gave me." Gibbs told him. "However, Sir. I have laundry to do maybe if it's ok with you we could go to my house instead?" Gibbs asked very quietly so Tony almost couldn't hear him.

"That is fine Jethro. I know you are more comfortable there. I want you to do your normal routine that we would do on a weekend where we don't have rotation." Tony said before the elevator dinged signaling everyone coming back in from lunch. Tony could see the nod that Gibbs gave him as an understanding. Two hours later Gibbs told everyone they could head home. He waited for Tony so he could talk to him before headed home to get laundry started. 

“Sir, could I have a minute of your time?” he asked.

“Of course Leroy.” Tony said. They walked to the elevator together. Also known as ‘Gibbs office’. Gibbs flipped the switch like he normally would. “What’s on your mind Jethro?” Tony asked.

“Sir, I don’t know what to do. Something’s off and I can’t figure it out. I know it’s with me that much I know. I am just scared cause your not coming right home.” Tony massaged Gibbs shoulder.

“Jethro,” He started however he switched so that Gibbs would know he was being a friend rather then lover, “Gibbs,” Gibbs looked up, “I have stuff to get for dinner and I have a personal errand to run. I promise I will be no longer then an hour maybe an hour and a half ok? Do you trust me?”

“Sir, I do trust you.” Gibbs told him. “Permission to speak freely Sir?” Tony nodded. “I know I am not the sub you want Sir. I know I am full of demons but I hope you know I am trying. I guess what I am trying to say is if your going to cheat on me please release me first.” He said with his words quiet.

“We will discuss this when I get home but I will tell you right now I am not and nor have I ever cheated.” Tony said strictly. “When I get home you better be in position in the living room.” Tony flipped the switch and when the elevator opened he left the building.

Tony was very hurt and very angry. He was thinking back to see if he had ever given Gibbs any reason to not trust him. He never had. As he was getting in his car he could see Gibbs heading toward him. ‘Oh great’ he thought. “What can I do for you Gibbs?”

“Sir, I am sorry. Please forgive me. I did not mean to make you upset. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me but with my past I know it’s not impossible for someone to cheat on me. All three of my ex-wives have cheated on me and I just assumed it was like that with you also. I am terribly sorry Master.” Gibbs didn’t use master unless he was feeling really off.

“You will go home and do what I said. I will be there in an hour and a half. After I have calmed down.” Tony told him. “In the living room like I taught you.” He closed the door, started his car and left.

Gibbs was feeling lost and out of control. He got in his car and went home. He got his laundry started and then started to clean up the basement. He knew he had at least an hour before Sir would be home so he had time to get some thing’s done. He swept up the wood shaving’s and dust and brought them to the patio so that he could use them when grilling to get the smokey flavor that Tony and he loved so much. When it was about five minutes before an hour was up he proceeded to go upstairs and strip. Part of the position Sir had taught him was that he was to be naked because his body was beautiful. However he decided not to do that in case his Master, his Sir, was going to leave him. He didn’t want to be embarrassed if someone walked into the house. He was kneeling in the living room next to Tony’s spot on the couch. It was ten minutes later that Tony walked in. He looked into the living room just to make sure Jethro was where he wanted him, and he was. When he saw that Jethro had cloths still on he thought to himself ‘I don’t like that he doesn’t trust me but he is still absolutely amazing’ Tony thought.

Tony went into the kitchen and dropped off the groceries he had bought to go with dinner. He got a glass of water, some Motrin because he knew Gibbs knee would be hurting and he doubted that his sub took anything for it. He was upset that his sub didn’t trust him. He sat down in ‘his’ spot on the couch and Gibbs never looked up like a good sub. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Jethro did you take something for your knees?” Tony asked him. Jethro shook his head. “Oh Jethro talk to me and tell me what’s going on in your head please. I know the demons are bad. I can’t help you settle the demons unless you tell me what you are feeling.” Tony stroked Jethro’s hair. “Please my love you need to trust me to help you. I know this is new to you. Someone caring for you is new and I understand that but Jethro we have been together for a few years now. What can I do to prove to you that I will never cheat on you?” Tony handed him the Motrin and water. “Take these Jethro and then sit up here with me. I think you deserve this since right now I want to talk to you as an equal.” Jethro did as told and was praised despite them being equals. “I am very proud of you Jethro, but at the same time I am upset that you didn’t trust me enough to be in your proper position.”

“Sir, I am very sorry for what I said and not being in the correct position.” Gibbs said softly. “I just have so much in my past where when the ex would tell me she or he would be back in an hour they came back smelling like sex or liquor and I didn’t want to be in that situation again. I got scared and I said stupid things.” Tony smiled despite everything. “Sir, I know your not like my ex’s and I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Oh Jethro. It’s ok that your worried but you need to trust that I would never cheat on you. I love you with everything that I am. That’s part of what my errands were today Jethro.” He said as he pulled out two packages. One was small and square and one was long and thin. “I would like you to open these please.” Jethro did so slowly. He opened the square box first. He didn’t actually open the box. Tony grabbed the box and opened it. Inside Gibbs saw two rings. “Jethro would you marry me? Would you legally become my husband. We can be either Gibbs or DiNozzo. I don’t care I just want you as my husband.” Tony was nervous after Gibbs went quiet. “Jethro please answer me.”

“Yes Sir. I would be honored to be your husband.” Gibbs told him. “Sir, it would be a blessing to be your husband. I wanted to ask you when we first started dating but I thought it was too soon.”

“It would have been. I have been trying to find the right moment and the best way to ask.” Tony smiled at him. “I have one more question Jethro. Would you honor me by being my collared sub?” Gibbs opened the second box and found a beautiful silver collar with a velvet lining.

“Tony, Sir, Please collar me.” Gibbs said with tears in his eyes as he got to his knees and presented his neck. “I would be honored to wear your collar and serve no one but you.” He said quietly.

Tony attached the collar and smiled from deep in his soul. It was the best thing he had ever seen. A light weight metal collar with a velvet lining. He held his hands out for Jethro to stand with him.

“How about we go upstairs and I show you just how much I love you Jethro.” Tony whispered in Jethro’s ear. Jethro moaned low. He loved the feel of Tony’s breath touching his skin. “Do you want that love? Do you want me to slowly strip you down?” Jethro nodded with his eyes closed. Tony started leading them upstairs. “How much do you trust me my love?” Tony asked.

“I trust you with everything I am Sir.” Gibbs told him. “I trust you more then I have ever trusted anyone. Personally and professionally Sir.” Tony smiled cause he knew it was from the heart.

“I want to have some fun with you baby if you will let me.” Gibbs smiled and nodded. “Nothing extreme tonight but I do want to see how long you can last, without a ring.” Jethro was worried.Tony knew the look and knew something was bothering Jethro. “Talk to me Jethro no closing up. What’s got you so worried about not using a ring tonight?”


	2. Bedroom play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains m/m sexual play. If you don't like please don't read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before I don't own anything except the story line. Also sorry it's a short chapter. I promise there is more. I am working on getting it all finished.

“I like the ring Sir. Have I been bad enough that I don’t deserve the ring?” Jethro asked quietly. Tony held him. “I like when we play extreme Sir. Do I have to earn those privileges back?” Tony shook his head. Jethro just looked at him for an explanation. Tony smiled at Jethro and knew what he wanted.

“My Love, My Jethro I am not taking our extreme play away. You know that we sometimes play lightly. Tonight I want to play lightly because of the simple fact you have made me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to marry me and by agreeing to be my collared submissive. I want to make slow passionate love to you while still keeping some aspects of our life there. I will be cuffing you and blindfolding you. I know you don’t like the blindfold however I know you will do what I ask you to. I promise I am not going to hurt you Jethro. You have your safe words and all you have to do is say them and I stop or change thing’s up. You already know that.” Jethro nodded. The tension was leaving his shoulders. He knew his Sir was a good man. “Lets get you undressed my love.” Tony held him from behind as he started to unbutton the button down work shirt. Slowly he removed it from Jethro’s arms. He then took the white undershirt and pulled it over his head. He could feel Jethro’s hard cock straining against his pants. Tony slowly undid the pants. “Oh my Love, commando? Is that for me?” Tony asked. Jethro nodded knowing that he could speak but chose not to. “I may have to reward you with a blow job tonight Love.” Jethro moaned. Tony laid him down on the bed.

“Oh Sir please... Please touch me...” Jethro panted. “Please Sir. Please.” Tony smiled.

“Oh my love I will be touching you but not in the way you want right now.” He said attaching the leather cuffs to Jethro’s wrists and ankles. “Are they ok love?” Tony asked and Gibbs nodded. ”Good.” Tony then proceeded to blindfold Jethro. For the first time other then to beg Jethro talked.

“Please let me watch you undress Sir. I promise to be good.” Jethro asked. Tony shook his head.

“No Baby cause I know that would just make you loose your load all that faster. It’s been a stressful week or so at work and right now I just want to make you feel good. That starts with me blindfolding you and having my slow wicked way with you.” Tony kissed him as he applied the blindfold. Tony undressed quickly. He had gotten some “toys” out earlier. Nothing that would really hurt Jethro but would make him feel that piece of pain that he wanted as well as the relief of not having to be the one in control. The first toy Tony got was his feather soft scarf. Slowly he dragged a corner of it down over Jethro’s arm, face, neck, chest where he played with the nipples a little bit. He then dragged it down his stomach to the outside of his hip farthest away from Gibbs cock that he could get. Then he went down the leg to the foot. Up the foot again and to the inside of Gibbs thighs. “Feel good baby?”

“OH Sir. Feels good but tickles. Trying to hard not to laugh when you got to my foot. My skin is so sensitive now.” He could feel Tony’s breath again. That was exactly what Tony had wanted to hear. He wanted to hear how good he made his Jethro feel. Tony went over and got the silver ball tickler. It’s just a line of small balls like from a dog tag. He glides that over Jethro’s body. It’s cool to the touch cause he had it in the freezer. “Oh fuck Sir!” Jethro exclaims loudly. “Oh god that feels so good. Please Sir, I need something harsher.” Tony stopped with the silver ball tickler and got the vibrating nipple clamps. He got the ones that you can tighten or loosen. He always made sure his love was well taken care of. They had gone shopping together in Tony’s friends store picking out everything they wanted and were interested in. “Yes! Yes!” Jethro cried out. Tony knew that some days Jethro needed the pain to help with the stress of work. He was top dog right under the Director and some days Vance could be a real ass. “Thank you Sir.” Jethro called out.

Tony got close to his ear and whispered, “Your welcome my love. I am going to stretch you now and make love to you.” Tony lubed his fingers and slowly stretched Jethro one finger at a time until he got three fingers in. “Are you ready for me to make love to you Jethro?” Jethro nodded. Tony slowly worked his cock into Jethro’s still tight ass. “No matter how many times we make love or fuck hard your always so tight my love. You have done so well my love. Over half an hour and you haven’t orgasmed yet.” Jethro sobbed he wanted to cum so bad. “You may come anytime my love. You have done fantastic.” Right after he told Jethro that Jethro came and came. It was a powerful and intense orgasm. He clenched around Tony so hard Tony came in his love. “So good my love. You are so wonderful.” Tony told him kissing him all over. He removed the nipple clamps very gently. “I am going to remove your blindfold first but I want you to keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them ok?” Jethro nodded not trusting his voice. Tony removed the blindfold and the cuffs. He dimmed the light in the room. “Open your beautiful eyes my love.” Jethro did. “How are you feeling my love?”

“I feel high Sir.” Tony laughed. “Is it weird that I feel high Sir?” Jethro asked.

“Not at all my love. You had a good release so your gonna feel high for a little bit. I am going to clean us up and then we are going to sleep ok baby?” Jethro nodded. He was asleep by the time Tony came out with the cloth. Tony cleaned them up put a bottle of water on both bedside tables and fell asleep right behind Jethro. They both slept comfortably and peacefully for the first time in two weeks.


	3. Outting to the team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Gibbs have the team over for a brunch and they find out about Tony and Gibbs dynamic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the characters. I just play with them.

Two weeks later:

They had gotten the team together for a family dinner. Jethro and Tony had set up a wonderful Italian meal of lasagna and garlic bread. They also made sure to have Kosher items for Ziva. They wanted to make sure everyone had a wonderful evening as they explained what was going to be going on.

“Thank you everyone for coming.” Tony said. “I know that we are at Gibbs home however there’s some thing’s you need to know about.” He smiled to his submissive who was sitting at the head of the table because despite who the Dom in the relationship was it was still Jethro’s home. “The first thing you need to know is that Jethro and I are in a committed relationship.” There was no surprise from any of the group. “The other two major thing’s you need to know is that we are getting married and he is also becoming my one and only collared submissive.” Ducky and Ziva raised eyebrows at that comment. Tony was worried about what was about to come out of their mouths.

“My dear boy, Jethro are you sure this is what you want? To be a submissive?” Ducky asked.

“What about work? Gibbs is leader.” Ziva stated as a matter of fact.

“You may speak Jethro. You already know that tonight is relaxed environment.” Tony told him.

“Ducky I am positive this is what I want. Also, Ziva you are right I am leader at work. However, I have demons and Tony is helping me with them. Nothing at work will change. Except we will be married. No one is getting switched to a different team. No one is loosing their spot.” Gibbs explained. “Sir, permission to get more comfortable.” He asked respectfully. Tony nodded. Gibbs left his seat, got a pillow from the living room and was about to kneel next to Tony since they were still in the dining area. Tony shook his head. “Sir?” Gibbs asked confused. Tony smiled at him lovingly.

“We are all finished eating. What do you say to drinks in the living room?” Tony asked. Gibbs smiled.

“Yes Sir.” Gibbs said going to get the chilled bottle of wine, Bourbon, Scotch and coffee. Tony went to help him. “I have it Sir. You can go be with the guests if you would like.” Tony couldn’t help but smile.

“Jethro, I would rather be here helping you. Just because your a submissive does not mean that you have to do everything yourself. I am more then capable of helping.” Tony told him as he ran his hand over the collar. “I love the feel of that collar on your neck. It’s not too heavy is it baby?”

“Not at all sir. It feels very comfortable. To be honest Sir, I had forgotten I put it on this morning since it was a work day.” Gibbs smiled and almost laughed. He wore the ring at work and the collar when they would get home and on their day’s off. It was odd that he had put it on this morning without even thinking about it. “Sir?” Gibbs asked, “Could I be allowed to wear my collar at work if I keep it hidden?” Tony looked at him. “I mean if you don’t want...” He was cut off by a kiss from Tony.

“Jethro I would be honored if you wore the collar at work. I didn’t push the issue cause I didn’t know how you would feel about the world knowing that we were together. If you wish to keep the collar on love you can. All I ask is that you tell me if it makes you uncomfortable at work.” Gibbs smiled and nodded. “If anyone gives you a hard time you are to come to me. Not the director and not the person them self.” Gibbs nodded and leaned his head against Tony’s shoulder. “Let’s get the drinks out there love.” They carried everyone’s drink in. Tony took his spot on the couch and Gibbs slid to the floor next to him. Abby and McGee started talking at once.

“OMG Gibbs why are you sitting on the floor?!” McGee asked.

“Tony you make him sit on the floor like a dog? I thought you were better...” Abby started.

“Quiet both of you.” Ducky said sternly. “Did either of you think to ask Jethro about his choice?” They both looked shocked they hadn’t thought of that. “Jethro are you comfortable where you are?”

Gibbs looked to Tony as if asking permission to answer. Tony smiled and nodded. “Ducky I am most comfortable where I am. McGee my place is next to Tony. My Master, my sir, my lover, and my soon to be husband. Ab’s Tony does not make me sit on the floor. He is the best thing that has happened to me and I choose where to stay.” Gibbs wrapped his head around how they both felt. “I understand this is all new to you all. I am sorry if we sprung this on you without warning. I just was tired of not being able to have my family here and act the way I have been comfortable with for a long while now. I want you all to understand that since Shannon and Kelly have died I have had three marriages and not a single one of them worked cause I had to be the strong one. Now I don’t have to. Tony is and I get to just forget for a while that there is a rest of the world out there that needs us.” Gibbs said.

They all talked for a while more and then proceeded to disperse. Tony smiled at his Jethro. He was so proud of what Jethro had done tonight that he thought a reward was granted tonight. He was going to show Jethro just how much he was loved and cherished by Tony.


	4. Understanding Pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony tries to get Jethro to understand his form of love.

Jethro and Tony headed to bed. They both had their routines to do for the night. Tony would make sure everything was closed and now locked while Jethro went up to brush his teeth and shower if he wanted. Tony noticed he didn’t hear the shower so he figured his love was kneeling next to the bed. He smiled at how happy he was having someone that actually wanted him to take care of them. His past relationships never worked cause they didn’t want that. They wanted to be a sub part time. Gibbs was giving it his all. Tony went upstairs and saw Gibbs kneeling at the top of the stairs waiting for him. He smiled and gave him a gentle kiss. He led Gibbs to the bedroom.

“I need to talk to you and right now I need Gibbs. Not Jethro. Can you separate the two for a few minutes?” Tony asked. Gibbs looked at him and nodded. 

“I can be what you need me to be Tony. I love being Jethro but if you need ‘Gibbs’ I can be that also.”

“Gibbs I need to ask you a few things. First one is are you happy? Do I make you happy?” Gibbs gently lifted Tony’s chin. He hated when Tony doubted himself. It wasn’t often but it happened. “Do you want to get married? I never even thought of asking any of this before assuming that you would.”

“Tony, I am happier then I have been in years. I have never had the chance to have the freedom that you have given me. I went into this relationship knowing what you needed to be and what I needed. Tony I am a bastard when at work and you can’t take what I say there to heart. You know what my heart looks like.” Gibbs looked him in the eyes. “Tony what brought this on? Was it what Abby and Tim said? Is that why you are doubting yourself all of a sudden?” Tony shrugged. “Tony if I was unhappy I would have told you already. I love you. I love the type of relationship we have. If I didn’t I would tell you. When we try new thing’s and if they hurt or don’t feel right don’t I come right out and tell you?” Tony nodded. “Then please believe me when I say that I would tell you if I wasn’t happy.”

“I am sorry love. It’s just hard sometimes to see that I got so lucky.” He took Jethro’s hand. “Jethro I love you so much. Please let me show you.” Jethro nodded. Tony started to slowly kiss him and laid him down on his stomach. He got the massage oil out. “I am going to give you a massage and then from there I am going to take you to new heights. How does that sound?”

“Sir, I have to be honest. I think I would like to spoil you a bit tonight. Maybe if you would let me I could give you the back massage and I could show you just how much I appreciate all that you do for me, how well you treat me, and how much I love you.”

Tony smiled at that. “That sounds like a great idea my love.” Tony smiled at him. “How would you like me my love?” Jethro slowly rolled them over so that Tony was laying on his stomach. “I trust you to do whatever you want my love.” Jethro gasped.

“Sir, you couldn’t possibly mean…” He hesitated to finish the sentence. Tony smiled at him. Gibbs was so shocked he didn’t know what to say or do for a second. Then he just hugged Tony close to him. “Sir, are you sure?” Tony smiled and nodded.

“My love, My Jethro if I wasn’t sure would I have even suggested it?” Gibbs shook his head. “I have been waiting for the right time to bring it up. I trust you with everything Jethro. I know you love me and would do everything in your power to make it feel good for me just like I make it feel good for you.” Jethro had tears in his eyes.

“Sir, I don’t know what to say.” Jethro told Tony honestly. “The trust and love you show to me is beyond what I deserve.” Tony rolled so he was back on his back. He pulled his lover close to him and just held him for a few. He knew Jethro was overwhelmed with the trust that Tony had always shown to him. “I am sorry Sir. I am sorry for being a bad pet.”

“Jethro,” Tony started, “you are anything but a bad pet. First of all you are not a pet at all. You are my love, my heart, and my soul. I know you have been hurt bad in the past and I may say things or take actions that remind you of what some of those people have said or done to you. I hope that you will correct me on that. I want nothing more then to love you and show you just how much you deserve to be loved. I know you don’t believe me. I know it’s hard for you to hear. I do love you and I love you more with each day that you give me your willing submission but never will you be a “pet” to me. To me a pet is someone who has no thoughts for themselves.” Gibbs seemed to calm down a bit after Tony explained that he didn’t see Gibbs as a pet. 

“I am sorry, Sir. Guess I was more thrown off by what the others thought then what my own head said to me.” Gibbs told him. “All the ex wives and even some of the ex men I was with always just told me I was a pet. A piece of property. I know that with you that’s not true. I know I am more then all that. It’s just sometimes in my head those voices pop in. Sometimes I feel like I should sleep in the spare room or on the floor like Stephanie used to make me do.” Tony held Gibbs close. Tony decided tonight was a cuddle and pamper night for Jethro. Gibbs was afraid he’d done something wrong when Tony just held him close. “I did it again Master didn’t I?”

“You have done nothing wrong my beloved.” Tony told him. “What I would like is for us to get dressed. I have somewhere I want to take you.” All Tony could think to himself was that he was glad it was the weekend and they weren’t on call. He had a feeling what he was about to do was going to be shocking to his lover/fiance’s mindset.

“Is there something special, Sir, that you would like to see me in?’ Gibbs asked.

“Yes actually I will pull them out while you get the shower started for us my love.” Tony told him and proceeded to get thing’s laid out. He put Jethro’s black leather pants on the bed, Tony’s favorite shirt of Jethro’s the purple silk that always looks so good against Gibbs skin, he also laid out socks, no underwear, a butt plug, a penis ring, a gag, a set of wrist cuffs and ankle cuffs, and a leash. He brought the butt plug into the shower with him. He was putting the butt plug in now despite where they were going. “My love, I am going to put your favorite butt plug in now but the penis ring I have set out in the bedroom is going to wait. I know that you’re wondering where we are going. The first place we are going is to show you what I never want you to see. We are going to a club where people treat their submissive’s like a pet, a toy that you will never be to me.” Gibbs was shocked. He wasn’t sure why his master was doing this. Tony cold see his confusion and decided to answer. “I want you to see what I never want you to think you are to me. You are my heart and soul Jethro. You are my lover, my friend and my companion.” Tony said slowly working the butt plug in. Jethro was hard. “I am going to make you cum so that you are more in the mindset that I want you in my love.” Tony sank to his knees and took Jethro deep down his throat.

“Master!” Jethro screamed when Tony deep throated him. “Please Master may I cum?” He asked knowing that he was going to cum one way or another. Tony hummed around Jethro’s cock and that cost Jethro to loose control. He had one of the most powerful orgasm’s that hes had in a long while. Not for lack of love for Tony or happiness in their relationship. “I’m sorry Master. I didn’t mean to cum without permission.”


	5. Understanding Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some demon's need a lovers help to fight. The two of them fight these demons together and get a better understanding of who they are to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last of what I have typed right now. I will be typing more soon. Don't worry. Also again I don't own the main characters of Gibbs and Tony. Just the side characters. Also all mistakes are mine and I apologize in advance for them.

“I gave you all the permission you needed when I hummed around your cock my love. You know that.” They got cleaned up and out of the shower. Tony helped Jethro dry off. “God my love you’re beautiful. I am so glad to have you as mine.” He helped Jethro dress and then added the cuffs. I am not putting the gag on you right now obviously.” Tony got dressed and then they got ready to go. “When we get to this place Jethro, I am going to put the shorter of the leashes on you. I don’t want you too far away from me. These places can be dangerous even to collared subs.”

“Master, why are you taking me here if it’s something you don’t want me to ever think I am to you?” Jethro asked. Tony sighed. He wasn’t aggravated with Jethro. That’s not why he sighed. He sighed cause he didn’t know the best way to explain it.

“My love, when Kelly was younger and she would ask a question and you just didn’t have a good enough answer except for, ‘I want you to do it and understand’.” Tony told him. “I think if you see this ‘club’ we are going to you will understand why I don’t want you to have the same experiences that I have had. You will understand where some of my scars came from that don’t look like bullet holes or knife wounds. Although some of the knife wounds are from a place like this.” Tony thought back to the first time a Master had cut him and made him bleed. He had been with this person for just over a week and the guy ties him up and cuts him slowly. Forever Tony will have a scar on his side. His hand started rubbing over the scar. Jethro understood somewhat what Tony was trying to explain. “I have seen the good and the bad of this lifestyle my love. I have been a submissive like you are to me baby and my intro to this lifestyle was a piss poor excuse of an introduction. My first master thought it would be funny to tie me up, ignore my safe words, punch, kick and rape me. That’s why I don’t want you going through what I went through my heart.” Tony told Jethro trying to make everything make more sense. Jethro nodded his understanding and they got ready and left. Tony drove them to Club Vengeance. Gibbs was a little unnerved. “Jethro I want you to stay as close to me as possible ok?”

“I understand Master. I don’t want to leave your side anyway. You are my whole life now and I like living life again. I like being yours.” Gibbs told Tony. Tony clipped the short leash to Jethro’s collar. Finally Jethro felt some peace in his soul and you could see the tension leave his shoulders. Tony smiled while he watched the love of his life relax despite where they were. Tony walked them in and all eyes were on Jethro like he was fresh meat. Tony’s old master walked up to them.

“Antonio, so good to see you back here. Did you bring us a new play toy?” Said person asked Tony. Tony growled. “Oh Antonio when are you going to realize that you’re not a Dom? I have told you multiple times you are my pet always.”

“Grayson, I suggest you leave me be. My Sub is not for anyone else but me.” Grayson went to speak but Tony continued to cut him off. “You are nothing but a Dom who can’t seem to control himself. You like blood and pain, you like ignoring a Sub’s safe words. You think that everyone needs to bow down to you but you know what your nothing.” Tony looked at Gibbs. “Jethro let me introduce you to Grayson, the one who gave me the nice scar that goes from my back to my thighs. He’s one of the Dom types I never want you to have contact with. Even if you fall out of love with me. Promise me my love you will never turn to this kind of Dom. I would rather die then see you with.” Tony motioned up and down toward Grayson, “Someone or something like this.” This had the owners attention. He and his partner, not only in business but in the bed, walked over.

“Mr. DiNozzo, it’s nice to see you back. And you brought a guest.” Trent said holding his partners leash. “To what do we owe the pleasure. Miss the life so you came back?”

“I did bring a guest but I am not coming back to this shit hole.” Tony told Trent. “Why would I come back to a place that lets their clients get hurt in such drastic ways that it takes over one hundred stitches to close a wound that was caused because the “Dom” ignored a safe word? Oh I’m sorry, the said Dom said he didn’t hear said safe word and a Sub is always the liar isn’t that right Trent?” Tony asked him keeping his cool despite how he felt. He knew with Jethro at his side he could do this. “In case you forgot I have major standing now in the Community, and you best believe when I say to you right here and right now. You have two months to get this place up to standards cause if not I will be buying and redoing the whole thing. There will be no more blood play cause I know the rooms are not getting cleaned properly. I will also tell you now that if I do buy this club Trent, you, Danny and Grayson will never be able to open another club, nor will you be able to be a member of a club in any state with a reputation in good standing. Now I won’t say that you won’t be able to get a membership in some shady joint but you won’t in a club within good standing in the community.” Tony told them. “Just remember my words. My sub and I will be leaving now.” Tony took Jethro’s leash and they left. Tony was trying so hard not to break down in tears. Jethro held his Dom close to him.

“Master it’s ok to break down now. I have you.” Gibbs whispered gently in his ear. Tony did break down. He held Gibbs as close to him as he could get him. “I love you Master.” Gibbs whispered. “I love you my Tony, my heart, my soul.”

“Jethro how did I ever get so lucky as to have you in my life?” Tony asked. “I have truly been blessed and I don’t deserve what you have given me. The love, the submission, the trust that you have given me.” Gibbs held him close. He didn’t want to answer but he did.

“You deserve so much more then I can give you my angel. You deserve everything under the sun. I know a lot of people, even our own team, question my submission to you but you have never even asked me why I still submit to you other then working out the demons I have. Do you want to know why I submit willingly to you?” Tony nodded. “I have lived a rough life Tony. Despite everything I have been through on the job, I lost the only other two people I have ever loved with all my heart and soul. My wife Shannon and daughter Kelly. All the relationships, male and female after them made me box those two up. Yet here you are and I kept them from you and you still embrace them like they are your family also.” Tony went to speak but Gibbs placed a finger on his lips. “I’m not done yet Master.” Tony nodded for him to continue. “I miss those two girls each and every day. I know I have woken you up screaming their names and yet you act like it’s nothing. You have held me while I have cried for them. You have given my life a purpose and a direction again. I know this sounds totally bizarre but I have spoken to them both and explained how our relationship works and they both approve of it. Shannon told me that I am the happiest she’s seen me since she passed away all those years ago. You have never once asked me to put my girls aside. You embraced them like they were your girls too Tony. I have to tell you something else and this is the hardest thing I have ever had to say.” Tony was nervous that Jethro wanted to break the engagement and the sub lifestyle. Gibbs could sense his stress. “I think that even if Shannon was alive today that I would still be your collared sub and your soon to be husband.” Tony couldn’t help the tears that slid down his face. He pulled Jethro to him and just breathed in his scent. They stayed that way for a good ten minutes before Tony decided to move. 

“My love, My wonderful, beautiful submissive, I think it’s time to head to our next destination. The destination where we will have loads of fun. And if you are a really good love I may let you cum a second time tonight.” Tony whispered into his ear very quietly.


	6. Wapenzi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Jethro head to the second club and meet up with friends of Tony's that made him into the Dom that he is today.

Before they got to the next club Tony thought about what Jethro had told him that despite Jethro loving Shannon he would have still been Tony’s collared sub. He didn’t know how to approach the subject with Jethro but he did want to mention it. So he mentioned it quietly. “Jethro, why do you think you would be my collared sub even if Shannon was still alive? We wouldn’t be together because I know you don’t cheat and you had Kelly to think about also.” Jethro answered the best way he could.

“I would be with Shannon but I would hope that you would accept her into the relationship we have also. She would have loved you Tony. Her and Kelly both. I would have begged for us to all be together. I wouldn’t be able to pick one over the other. You calm me in a way no one ever could. Shannon would have understood that. I just know that a relationship between us all would have worked and I know that you would have accepted both my girls as your own and would have protected them when I failed.” Tony held him close. “I’m sorry sir. I didn’t mean to go there.”

Tony whispered in his ear. “You my love can go anywhere you need to go whenever you want to go there. I would be honored to have thought that I could have you back then but we didn’t know each other and I wasn’t the person I am today. That person that I would have been then was a submissive that was very afraid to trust people. That trust I got when I started coming to this club. Those three men from the other club broke all trust I had in men for a long time my love. But I am glad that I have that trust again now. I have you and I am so much better now that some of the people in this club took me under their wing and made me the Dom I am today.” Tony told him. “Jethro, I wish I could give you your girls back. I wish I could change the past for both of us. However, we went through what we went through and made us the way we are now. I love you so much, Jethro.” Jethro felt a shiver go down his spine when Tony whispered in his ear. He loved whenever Tony did little thing’s like that. It always made him feel wanted. The ride to the club was quiet. Jethro was nervous and Tony could sense it. “Jethro, what’s wrong love?”

“Just nervous Master. This is the first time we have gone to a club at all. What if I embarrass you? What if I can’t do well in front of others? What if the ‘Gibbs’ personality comes out and I make a fool of you sir?” Jethro asked.

They had just gotten to the parking long so Tony was glad that he could pull over and park the car. They sat in the car while Tony talked to Jethro. “Jethro you could never embarrass me. You are new to the lifestyle and I expect you to make mistakes especially since this has always just been at home between us. If you feel uncomfortable we can leave. I promise I am not forcing you to stay. Here at ‘Wapenzi’, which means ‘Beloved’ in Swahili, no one judges anyone else for anything. This isn’t like the other club Jethro. This is a well respected club in the BDSM community and one that I am proud to be a member of. I am giving you the option my love, do you want to be on your leash or would you like to be free from it?” Jethro looked at him like he didn’t know who this Master was. Normally Tony made all the choices. 

“I would like to be kept on the leash, Sir. I am just out of my element right now. I know how to act at home. I just don’t know how to act here. I don’t want to do something wrong.” Tony held Jethro close. He knew that Jethro was anxious. “Master what do I do? Do I kneel at your feet? Do I stand with my head down? Please help me.” 

“Jethro, my love I want you to do what you feel comfortable doing. There is a mix in this club. Some submissive’s kneel. Some stand. Some sit in their master’s laps. I want you to do what you feel is right for you. If your knee’s are bothering you I don’t want you kneeling. If you want to sit in your own chair then do so ok?” Jethro nodded. “Do you want my love.” Tony turned Jethro’s face toward him and kissed him like he was his lifeline. Jethro was much more relaxed after that. “Feel better?”

“Yes Master I do.” Tony clipped the leash to Jethro’s collar. Jethro walked a step behind Tony like he was taught. When they got inside he looked around quietly. Tony was right. There were submissive’s in every degree of submission from just going into a subspace to being completely in subspace. “Master?” Jethro called quietly causing Tony to look at him. “I would like to be put under but not fully under Sir if that’s ok.” Tony smiled at him. Tony would put him under just as much as he wanted to be and Jethro knew that.

“I don’t want to put you under yet baby. I want you to meet a few people first ok?” Tony asked. Jethro nodded. “These are the people that I would trust you with should I not be able to take care of you for whatever reason. These are the people other then the team that I trust my life with baby. These are the people that turned me from an abused Sub to the Dom I am today. If it weren’t for a lot of these people I wouldn’t be here on this earth today. I would have killed myself after most of the abuse that I had been through at the other club with Trent, Danny and Grayson.”

“These are the people I owe my thanks to is what you’re telling me Master?” Tony looked at him questioningly. “Well they saved you and I managed to get you so I owe them the thanks for saving you so I could have you.” Tony smiled at Jethro.

“I guess you’re right.” Tony lead Jethro into the club. Maria and her submissive Stefan came toward the two. Jethro kept his head down. “Maria! Stefan! How are you both doing?” He hugged Maria and Stefan briefly. “I would like you to meet Leroy Jethro Gibbs, my submissive and my soon to be husband.” Maria looked him over.

“We are both good Anthony. So this is the famous Leroy Jethro Gibbs from NCIS that we hear about on the TV so often.” Maria asked. Tony nodded while Gibbs kept his head down. “Oh he’s very well trained not to look another Dom in the eyes isn’t he?”

“Actually he’s not trained club setting. Just at home with him and I. We only just came out to our co-workers a few weeks ago. He’s very worried he’s going to do something to upset me or embarrass himself and myself.” Tony said quietly. “I have explained that here the rules are strict where everything has to be consensual but lax as to typical ‘practices’ that he saw earlier at “Swing” when Grayson tried to take him from me.” Tony growled at the memory scaring Stefan and worrying Jethro with his growl.

“Master no one can take you from me. I swear to you on that.” Jethro said very quiet where Maria and Stefan could barely hear him. “You are my reason for living. I don’t want you thinking that someone like those three jack ass wannabe’s is gonna take me from you. The only thing that will take me from you is the job that we have.” Tony smiled at his submissive. He felt so blessed to have this man. Jethro smiled back at him.

“Oh my love you have no idea how happy I am to hear that come from your mouth. I am forever blessed to have you. Now how about you show Mistress Maria those beautiful blue eyes and introduce yourself to her.” Jethro was worried he would mess up. “I told you my love you can’t mess up here. The rules are simple. Consensual as to both partners want what they are doing but you are allowed to make eye contact with other Dom’s and Sub’s here ok?” Jethro nodded and lifted his head slightly but not so he was looking all the way up. Tony kissed him before stepping aside so Maria could see Jethros face.

“Good evening, Dom Mistress Maria and Sub Stefan. My name is Sub Leroy Jethro Gibbs but I prefer just Jethro or Gibbs. I am happily Tony’s, I'm sorry I mean Master Tony’s, collared submissive and fiance. I have not been in the lifestyle very long and hope that you will show understanding with any mistakes I have made and not look at Master Tony any differently for my mistakes.” Jethro spoke low but firm as he always did.


	7. Club Collar Bonding Discussion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little later then promised but here's another chapter. It's discussing a Collar Bonding Ceremony that I have made up. Please forgive all mistakes as they are mine. I don't have someone looking over chapters for me.

Maria smiled and Tony giggled. “Tony he truly is remarkable. You have a good one here. Are you sure he’s never been to a club before Tony?” Tony smiled at how well Jethro was doing. He couldn’t be more happy with his sub.

“He’s never been with me. I don’t know about his past but I want him to meet Momma Kat and Momma G.” He clipped the leash to Jethro’s collar and Jethro instantly felt at ease. “Have you seen Momma Kat and Momma G?” Maria smiled.

“They were doing a sweep of the private rooms. We had a problem a few nights ago where there were some abuse going on with a few of the Dom’s to drunk to stop when a sub safe worded. So the Mommas have been doing extra security sweeps.” Maria told him. “They should be back in a few. If I see them I will let them know your looking for them. I know they will be happy to see you.” She smiled politely. “You have grown so much in the past year or so Tony. I am proud to call you an amazing man, and an amazing Dominate. I was so sure that ‘they’ had broken your spirit and soul too much to fix. I am so glad I was wrong and that Stefan and I could help you become the amazing man you are.” Gibbs raised his eyes just a little. “Is there something you wish to say or ask Jethro?”

“Yes Ma’am. If I may speak freely.” Jethro asked and Maria nodded. “I would like to thank you for helping my Master, my friend heal from what he had been through. I have known Tony for years and I can remember when he had to take time off work because of the injurys those, and I use the term loosely, men caused him. I remember how he lied to me and told me he’d been jumped from behind. I knew that wasn’t the case but I let him believe that I didn’t know what had happened. I can remember after he physically started to heal how he became depressed and I thought I was going to loose one of the best agents I have ever seen. Then his confidence started building and I have never been more proud of this young man in my life. I have obviously seen the scar that those bastards left on him and I will tell you sometimes it takes everything in me not to go hunt them down and hurt them the way he was hurt.”

“Well young man, I am glad that you didn’t go to jail for murder since our young Tony is madly in love with you.” A tall black woman with an accent said. She was holding the leash of another woman. “I am Momma Kat and this is Momma Gabrielle, however she goes by Momma G. Tony it’s wonderful to see you son.” Both Momma’s hugged Tony close. “How are you doing?” Tony smiled one of the biggest smiles he ever could.

“I am doing wonderful Momma’s. I have an honestly wonderful collared submissive, I have wonderful friends who are still having a bit of a problem with our dynamic but it’s coming easier, and I have a wonderful fiance in my submissive.” He smiled and stroked Gibbs arm. “Momma’s let me introduce my fiance and submissive, Leroy Jethro Gibbs.”

“Ladies it’s an honor to meet two of the women that helped my fiance and Dominate through some of the most terrible thing’s he’s been through. I want to thank you all for helping him. I would also like to know if when Tony and I have our collaring ceremony if we can have it here.” Tony looked at him like it was too good to be true. “Master, did I say something wrong? Did you not want to do the collaring ceremony?” 

“Love you just caught me off guard we hadn’t talked about the collaring ceremony. I didn’t even know you knew about it.” Tony smiled. “But Love do you know everything that is included in that ceremony?” Jethro shook his head. “Momma G could you take him and explain it to Jethro if Momma Kat doesn’t mind?”

“Child, you silly boy, you know I don’t mind and you know Momma G may be my submissive but she has a mind and a voice of her own.” Momma Kat rolled her eyes. “Sometimes Tony I think you don’t use your brain but then I remembered what those idiots did to you and realize it’s not 100% your fault. Gabrielle would you be willing to explain to Jethro what the ceremony entails in our office?” Gabrielle smiled and nodded.

“Of course Kat. Jethro follow me please. Don’t worry about anyone messing with you. You have a collar on plus your with me so no one’s gonna say anything.” Gabrielle led Jethro to an office in the back of the club where it was quiet. “Please have a seat.” They both sat down. “Please tell me what you know of the collaring ceremony.”

“I know that Tony, sorry Master Tony and I would commit to each other in front of people from the club. He would then put his collar on me and we would vow to be with each other for the rest of our lives. Kinda like a wedding but with collars.” Gabrielle smiled. “Am I missing something?” She nodded a little bit.

“While all that is true, most books and articles you read online don’t go into everything cause it’s a very intimate thing. I don’t know how to be anything but blunt Jethro and I don’t think you like anything but honesty and bluntness so here’s the facts. While you do all that, exchange vows and he collars you, he would also mark you in front of the club and make love to you in front of the club. That’s why it’s such an intimate thing. I want you to think about all that before making an official request for a bonding ceremony.”

“I don’t need to think about it Gabrielle. While the thought of making love in front of people is frightening I know that Tony would not hurt me and he would show a lot of Submissive’s what a true Dominate should be like. He shows compassion and I want people to know that I belong to him and he belongs to me.” Jethro told her honestly.

Gabrielle went into the desk draw to get the forms to request a collar bonding at the club. She pulled out two sets. “One set is for the Dominate to fill out and the second set is for you to fill out. Kat and I will look over them and make sure all is good. Kat will ask you some questions and I will ask Tony some and then we will make a decision. It’s all formalities to be honest. We do this with all Collar Bonding’s. I will have Tony come back so you two can discuss it as a couple.” Gabrielle got up and left sending Tony in.


	8. Part 1 of Bonding Ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys start the proccess to bond at the club.
> 
> Sorry for the delay. I have been busy working and haven't been feeling good lately. Plus my muse decided she needed a break lol. she's back and hopefully will update more often.
> 
> Also again I don't have a beta to check my grammer and spelling so all mistakes are mine. Please feel free to let me know if something needs changing.

Tony walked into the room unsure of what he was walking into. Gibbs was kneeling on the floor just like he would at home. Tony was confused as to what was going on.

“Sir, my master, my friend would you please do a Collar Bonding Ceremony with me here at Wapenzi in front of the people who helped shape you into the amazing man you are today?” Jethro presented him with the papers for the bonding.

“Jethro, my love, I would be honored to do the Collar Bonding Ceremony. Are you one hundred percent sure that it’s something you want to do? Momma G told you about what would happen? How I would mark you with a whip, flogger, paddle or something like that, and then with a claiming mark which would be a tattoo or a brand with a hot iron so that it’s permanent, and then make you mine by making love to you on the stage in front of the whole club. Do you realize what you’re asking of me my love?”

“I do master which is why I am asking you to do this with you. I love you Tony. I am not going anywhere. I want this if you do. I want to be marked as yours. I happen to know that you are very good with a tattoo gun. I also know that you have been working on tattoos for a while and you have done some of Abby's. Your work is really good and I would be honored for you to tattoo me in front of the people of the club as your mark. I know that you will have to whip or spank me, Sir and I know that you will have to make love to me. These people have made you the wonderful man that you are today. I want to share this moment with them. I want them to see that you have become an incredible Master and Dominate because of how they have helped.”

“Then lets sign the papers and let the Momma’s do their questioning so we can get prepared. When would you like to set the date for?” Tony asked Gibbs.

“How about tonight? We are here already.” Gibbs said. Tony was in awe. He didn’t know what to think about all this. He was so happy that his love wanted to do this. “Is that ok?”

“Love I don’t have my tattoo stuff on me otherwise I would say yes.” Tony said. “I also need to get you a new collar for this. A special one.” Gibbs laughed.

“I happen to know that you have your tattoo stuff in the trunk of your car Sir as do you have a new special collar. No I didn’t snoop I am just a trained investigator so I know the signs of things. I know you ordered it the same day you went and got this one.” Tony laughed a great big belly laugh. “I’m sorry Sir.”

“Oh Jethro you wouldn’t be you if you couldn’t pick up on the small thing’s I do.” Gibbs smiled at his lover. “You are right about all of that my love. I do have my tattoo stuff in the trunk, as well as the collar I got you for our bonding. I didn’t know if today would go as I planned but I am glad that it did. I also have a tattoo in mind for you. Let’s get the Momma’s in here then. We are ready as long as your one hundred percent sure.”

“Sir I have never been more sure about anything in my life.” He went and got the Momma’s of the club. “My Master and I would like to formally request a Collar Bonding Ceremony tonight.” Jethro told them boldly.

“I will require time to speak with you Jethro and Momma G will require time to speak with Tony. Only then will we decide if it will be approved or not. Tony if you will follow Momma G to another room so we can all speak privately.” Tony smiled, kissed Jethro full on the lips and kissed Momma Kat on the cheek. “I will take care of him child now go.”

In the room with Momma G and Tony:

“Master Tony, why are you wanting to bond with this submissive?” She asked.

“It’s simply because I love him with my whole heart and soul. After what the idiots in the other club did to me I didn’t think I could love anyone again. Everyone here helped me heal and my heart reached out to Gibbs like he was my lifeline. Like nothing else mattered but his safety and his love. I know it may seem soon to all of you but Gibbs and I have known each other for years. I want to spend the rest of my life with him.”

“How long have you all been together?” Tony smiled. 

“We have been a couple for a little over two years.” She smiled at him. She could tell he loved Gibbs but she still had to do this as the owner of the club.

“Will you continue to love him even when he can’t remember everything and starts to fade away?” Momma G asked him. 

“I will be there with him every step of the way. I wont let him go down any path without me with him. He is mine and I am his.”

“I am not supposed to tell you this now Tony but as long as Momma Kat approves I am approving this bonding.” Tony smiled ecstatically at her.

In the room with Momma Kat and Gibbs:

“Why do you want to bond with Tony?” Momma Kat asked already knowing the answer.

“I love him with all my heart and soul. I never want him to hurt again like he’s been hurt in the past. I want nothing more then to be his heart and soul.” Gibbs answered.

“How long do you see yourself with him?”

“I see myself with him for the rest of my life. I don’t see myself ever leaving him. The only way I would ever leave him is if one of our suspects kills me.” Gibbs told her.

“Why should I believe you can be faithful to him?” Momma Kat asked Gibbs seriously.

“Cause if there is one thing it’s I am loyal to a fault. I never cheated on a spouse. I have had spouses cheat on me, left right and center. I am a one relationship man. I don’t like infidelity. I like to spoil the person I am with.” Gibbs told her straight up.

“I don’t play games Jethro. I like honesty and I can tell your being honest with me. I am not supposed to tell you this but I am going to approve the application as long as Momma G approves of it also.” Gibbs smiled. He couldn’t have been happier. All four exited the rooms that they were in. Momma G and Momma Kat went into one room leaving Gibbs and Tony in the other. Gibbs sat, instead of kneeling cause Tony didn’t want his knees to bother him, at Tony’s feet with his head in his lap.

“What are you thinking my love?” Tony asked Gibbs. Gibbs looked at him. “Talk to me.”

“I can’t believe I am so in love with someone I never thought I had a chance with. I know the bonding ceremony is important to you Sir. I want to do it. I want to also marry you. I just never honestly thought I stood a chance. I mean I am so much older then you and so much more broken then you are. I don’t know why you are with me some days.”

“I am with you cause my heart feels nothing but love for you. I am with you because despite my past and everything I have said and done you love me unconditionally. You don’t judge me because of what was done to me. You see me. The real Tony. When I first started at NCIS I was a disaster and you know I am telling the truth. I came to work for you with over one hundred and fifty stitches in my body. All you said was that you were going to have Ducky look me over to make sure I was up for working.” Tony smiled at the memory. “Boy Jethro I didn’t know Ducky could swear so much. I don’t think I have seen him that mad since. He told you there was no way you weren’t going to hire me if I could attempt to come to work with all those stitches in my body but that even though you were hiring me there was no way I was doing field work until each and every stitch was out of my body and he would check them back over in five days.”

“I never have seen Ducky so upset either. I have known the man for years and that was the worst I had seen him. He knew what had caused the stitches. He wouldn’t tell me how he knew and that he would talk to you about telling me. Took you almost a year after that to tell me what caused those stitches. Took you all that time to get the courage to tell me what you were and why you had put up with it for so long. When you told me you were an abused submissive when you got those scars and now you’re a top I didn’t know what to say.” Gibbs told him. “I was so scared because I knew deep down I was a submissive that wanted you. I wanted all that you could offer me. I wanted to be yours always. I wanted to know what it was like to have that life with you. I never thought I had the chance until you came over that night so lost and so open with me.”

“That night I put it all on the line. I put my heart out there expecting it to be trampled on. I fully expected to have you laugh at me and tell me that you didn’t feel anything for me.”

“I remembered that night despite being blown up. I thought it was a dream. I didn’t know how to approach the subject with you. Then you came and visited me in the hospital after the explosion. I knew I had to tell you that I remembered it all. So I told you that night. I told you I wanted that life with you again. You held me in your arms that night. Not as master and submissive but as Gibbs and Tony. It was like your body knew I wasn’t up for anything more then comfort, more then knowing that our relationship was still there.”

“I wouldn’t have done anything more then hold you that night. Your body was broken, your soul needed support not anything more then that. I knew what your body had been through. I loved you enough to know that you just needed to get better if not for me but for yourself. I was so scared when you said you were going to see Franks because I was afraid you weren’t coming home to me.”

“Oh Master I am sorry I stayed away from you for so long but I needed time to heal and I was afraid that if I stayed that you would try to push for more and I wasn’t ready. I deeply regret hurting you. I know I should have called or even told you. When Ziva called and told me she was in trouble I knew it was time to come home. I had just hoped that you would want me again after I stayed away for so long. Franks kept telling me to call or come home and I just was afraid. Afraid that you wouldn’t want me anymore even though you told me you would always want me. I am so sorry for all the pain I have caused you Master. I am sorry beyond words.” He got up on his knees and knelt at Tony’s feet. Tony stroked his hair. For the first time Tony felt like a true master of himself and his submissive. He for the first time felt like he could do this for the rest of his life. Momma Kat and Momma G came in seeing them that way. Gibbs eyes were closed and Tony was lost in his own world that he didn’t hear the door but Gibbs did and started raising his head. “Hello Momma Kat and Momma G.”

“Hello young ones.” Gibbs snorted and got a tug on his hair from Tony. The Momma’s laughed. “We have made a decision and you can go ahead with the bonding tonight if you still want or you can wait a few days so you can invite people.”

“We appreciate the sediment but this is a private moment to only be shared with the community. Our marriage will be the affair that we invite our work family to.” Tony told the Momma’s. “What time do we have to do this Momma Kat?”

“What time would you like? We have two time slots that aren’t being used and we can rearrange thing’s that are near those slots since we know it’s an intricate affair.”

“What time do you think love? Ten? Gives us an hour to relax before doing this. Momma can help you get ready. I can get my nerves under control before tattooing you.” Gibbs nodded kissed Tony and walked out with Momma G. “Momma I am really doing this aren’t I?” Tony asked Momma Kat.

“Yes child you are. Are you ready for such a big step in your life with everything you have gone through at the hands of those idiots?” Momma Kat asked him. Tony smiled.

“Momma I have never felt this for anyone before. Master, submissive or vanilla.” Tony told her honestly. “I have only ever felt this strongly for Jethro. I am just so worried about hurting him Momma like I have been hurt. I don’t wanna do that. Momma what if I do that? What if I hurt him the way I have been hurt?” Momma Kat held Tony close.

“Anthony you would never do that. You know the good and the bad of this lifestyle. You know how to properly take care of a submissive and you know you love him and there’s no changing that. Now go get your tattoo stuff and get ready for this.” Momma told him as they both left the room to get ready for tonight. In another room Momma G and Gibbs were talking.

“Oh God I am so nervous and excited.” Gibbs told her. “I can’t believe I am doing this.”

“Shock to the system is it?” Momma G asked. Gibbs nodded. “I remember when Momma Kat and I did our bonding ceremony. It was amazing. The community here is always supportive of us as submissive's but when they see the love you two share they are going to see just how much you two care for each other. Anyone can see that man loves you and would die for you and vice versa Gibbs.” Momma G told him. “Do you have any idea what he has planned for a tattoo for you?” Gibbs shook his head. 

“I don’t but I know that I trust him with every fiber of my being. I just hope I don’t disappoint him Momma.” Momma G laughed he looked at her side ways.

“I don’t think that’s possible Jethro. I don’t think he would ever be disappointed in you.”

“That man loves you Jethro.” Momma Kat said as she walked into the room. “He’s as worried as you are. He’s worried he’s going to end up like the idiots at the other club.”

”But Momma he’s nothing like them.” Gibbs and Momma G said at the same time.

“We all know that. Are you ready for whatever he has planned for you Jethro?” Momma Kat asked him. “Even if he takes you all the way down which I have a feeling he has planned for tonight.” Jethro smiled and nodded. “I had a feeling you would say yes. We have a half hour to get you ready. This is what I would like for you to wear for this.” She handed him a mesh top and a pair of black leather pants along with black boots. “Tony’s wearing something similar if your wondering. We will leave you to get changed. Please know that whatever he does he will never damage you. He may hurt you and that’s to push your boundaries but never to damage you.” She and Momma G walked out of the room to get everything set up on the stage. When they were setting the stage up everyone knew it was gonna be a special night. Little did they know Abby was at the club that night. She walked up to Momma Kat.

“Momma Kat I saw Tony’s car outside. Are you setting the stage up for them?” She asked. Momma Kat smiled at the young woman. She nodded. “Momma Kat I would like to see them both before they do this please.”

“Gabrielle go see if Gibbs is up to seeing Abby. Make sure to tell him it’s her that would like to see him. I will ask Tony when he comes back in.” Momma G went and asked she came back a minute later and nodded. “Follow Momma G Abigail.” Abby nodded and went with Momma G to the back rooms. She knocked on the door that Gibbs was in.

“Gibbs, are you doing what I think you are?” Abby asked him. He nodded to her. “I was at the club when I saw you and Tony walk in. I wasn’t going to even say hi cause we aren’t at work and I didn’t know how you two would feel about me seeing you here. Then I noticed a change in the atmosphere here and saw Momma Kat setting up for a bonding I asked if it was you two and she nodded. I guess what I am asking is for permission to stay.” Gibbs smiled at her. He knew she rambled when she was nervous.

“Abby you can stay. You already knew about our relationship. This just came out of no where. We decided tonight was the night. We are still having a regular marriage later on but tonight it was just feeling right in my gut that we do this.”


	9. Bonding Ceremony Completed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter describes what I feel the bonding ceremony would be like in the club. All errors are mine and no one elses. Spelling, grammer all that fun stuff is all my own mistakes. Plus I don't own the characters except the ones that don't belong to NCIS

At ten oclock Momma Kat got everyone’s attention.

“Ladies and Gentleman, Submissive's, Dominates, and Switches of Club Wapenzi we are honored today to tell you that we have a special show for you tonight. Tonight we are going to witness a bonding ceremony between one of our wonderful Dominates Tony and his new to the community submissive Jethro.” Momma G walked out with Gibbs getting him set up on the stage. He was wearing the leather pants and boots but no shirt at this point. His chest had been shaved so that Tony had a clean surface to tattoo. Tony’s tattoo gun and inks had been brought out. Gibbs was smiling and kneeling waiting for his Dominate to come out on stage. A moment later Tony walked onto the stage with a confidence most people didn’t know he had. Abby shivered she had never seen these two in dynamic and was shocked with the air of confidence around both. Gibbs was still smiling despite not looking up.

“Thank you Momma Kat.” Tony said smiling himself. “Leroy Jethro Gibbs, do you accept my love, my mark, and my Dominance over you. Now and forever?”

“Yes Sir. I accept your offer of love, your mark and your Dominance. Do you Sir accept my love, and my offer of submission to you now and forever?” Gibbs asked in return.

“I do accept and will always cherish what you give me. For years we have been friends and two years ago we entered into this relationship not knowing where it would bring us. I have never felt such love from someone. I thank you for your love and your submission my heart is yours forever.” Tony told him. Tony moved him into position for him to tattoo him. The tattoo was simple yet meant much to both of them. It was two dog tags. One saying USMC and the other was blank until Tony filled it in with TD & LJG 4E. The tattoo took about half an hour to do. Once it was done the tattoo was covered so that it wouldn’t get infected and the tattoo equipment was moved so they had more room on the stage. Gibbs was already in a light subspace getting the tattoo done. “Color my love.”

“Green, Sir.” Gibbs responded knowing Tony had more in store and was looking forward to it. Tony smiled knowing that Gibbs could handle much more. Tony gently stripped Jethro of his clothing. Tony moved Gibbs to the St. Andrew’s cross that had been on the stage. He cuffed him to the cross and knew Gibbs would be flying high after this. He took the flogger in one hand and the paddle in the other hand. He started light with the paddle on Gibbs ass and thighs. Gibbs was making wonderful noises for the community to hear. Then he would switch to the flogger hitting his back and shoulders. Gibbs was shaking with need. He wanted to be touched and to touch. His cock was hard as a rock and leaking pre cum as if there was no stopping it. Tony knew he could handle even more with how relaxed he was.

“Color Jethro?” Tony whispered in his ear letting his warm breath flow over Jethro’s ear.

“G… Gre… Green Sir.” Jethro finally got out. Tony and the community smiled knowing just how deep in Subspace Jethro was right now. “Please… Please Sir.” Jethro begged.

“Don’t worry love. I will always take care of you.” Tony told him. He lubed up Gibbs tight hole sliding in slowly inch by inch driving him crazy even more. “Jethro you are always so tight around my cock. You’re made for me. You keep my dick so nice and warm.” Jethro could do nothing but moan. “Do you want to cum my love? Do you want everyone here to see how beautiful you look when you loose control and have an orgasm?” Tony asked his submissive. Jethro couldn’t respond. “Color love?”

“Green Master. Please.” Was all Jethro could say. Tony uncuffed him from the cross and moved him to the bench where he leaned him over and cuffed him down. Jethro’s face was now facing the crowd yet he saw none of them. He was completely in subspace. Tony took the flogger and brought it down on Gibbs a few times.

“You can cum at any time my love.” Tony told him. He brought the flogger down two more times and the paddle down on Gibbs ass twice and that caused Gibbs to loose all control and orgasm. Tony smiled as he watched his submissive’s head snap backwards and his body tense relaxingly at the same time while he orgasmed. The crowd was fascinated by the way that Gibbs looked when he orgasmed. So relaxed even with his body shooting loads of cum. “So good my love.” Tony said removing Jethro from the cuffs and pulling him close. Jethro then kneeled in front of Tony. “Do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take this collar from me, Tony DiNozzo as a sign of our love and our bond?”

“I Leroy Jethro Gibbs take your collar, Tony DiNozzo, to prove to others that you are my love, my life, my heart and my soul. To show the world that I am your submissive and that no other will ever be able to break the bond that we have.” Gibbs said baring his neck as Tony put the silver chain linked collar on him. There was a tag on the collar that Gibbs couldn’t read at this point but would see later that said, “La mia vita, amore mio.” (My Life, My Love in Italian).

Tony walked them off the stage and into the private back room Momma G and Momma Kat had set up for them. “God love you were beautiful out there. I have never been more proud of you.” Tony told him while caring for the marks he left on his submissive. “You took everything I gave and would take more even now for me in private wouldn’t you?” Gibbs looked at his with his glazed eyes.

“Whatever you wish Sir I will give.” Gibbs dropped to his knees and lowered his head.

“Gibbs I would love to fuck your mouth right now.” Tony told him. Gibbs said nothing but opened his mouth so that his Dominate knew that it was ok. Tony slowly pushed his cock into Gibbs mouth and just as slowly started fucking his throat. He didn’t orgasm when on stage cause it was all about making his Submissive feel good and showing the community that he could take care of Gibbs and not worry about himself. But with Gibbs in such deep subspace he needed to use the man to achieve his own release. “If you need to stop Gibbs just tap my thigh twice ok?” Gibbs looked up with lust blown eyes and smiled around the cock in his mouth. “I am going to hold back as much as I can but I am so close to the edge right now.” Tony told him as he started using Gibbs mouth roughly. Within moments he achieved orgasm and Gibbs swallowed every drop of cum. When the Momma’s came in to check on them Gibbs mouth was still around Tony’s cock and would remain there. Not that he was bashful or anything he just loved being in that position. Tony smiled at the Momma’s. “Hello Momma G and Momma Kat.”

“Tony my amazing Son that was such a beautiful display out there.” Momma Kat told him holding her submissive close. “I know you both said you loved each other but that was a whole new level Tony. Inashangaza, Nzuri!” (Amazing, Beautiful in Swahili)

“Thank you Momma’s. I knew my love would do well. God did you see him? So responsive, so beautiful. I mean I know he’s amazing but he brought it up a notch tonight that I didn’t even know he possessed.” Tony told them.

“Abigail stopped us on the way in and wanted to see the two of you. I told her to wait a little bit figuring you would want to keep him in subspace a little longer.” Momma G said. Tony smiled at her. “From the look on his face I would say you want to keep him there all night but you won’t.” She laughed. “I figured an hour and you’ll bring him up. Should I tell Abigail to meet you two at the diner in an hour and a half or two hours?”

“I think two hours would be best Momma. I wanna keep him down a bit longer. It’s not often I can get him this deep into subspace. Not because I don’t know how,” he added quickly, “simply because our job doesn’t allow a lot of down time. I knew coming here with him tonight was the right thing to do. I knew we had the weekend off and we aren’t even on the call list which is why I did this tonight. I would have waited eternity to do this but I am so glad we could do it tonight. He needed it as did I.”

“I will always need you Tony.” Jethro said. “You are my everything. I don’t know why I am out of head space but something told me it was time to come up. I heard what you were telling Momma. I promise to let you take me back to subspace when we get home Sir. Right now I know you need me in the here and now.” Tony laughed he couldn’t help it. Jethro smiled. He loved when his lover laughed. Momma G and Momma Kat smiled.

“You always know when I need you Jethro.” Tony smiled. “No matter what the situation you always know. I can’t believe I would have thought tonight would be any different. Subspace or not I should have known that you would know when it was time to come up and when it was time to stay in the subspace you need.” Jethro just smiled at his Dom. 

“Momma’s thank you for tonight. I don’t think that it could have been more perfect. Thank you for making my love the man that he is. Tony is an amazing person despite what he has been through and I think that the two of you have made him the man that he is. I just wish I could give you both something in return.” Momma Kat and Momma G smiled at him. “I have never been happier then I am with him.” 

“That child is all the payment we need. That and maybe a show once in a while if you are willing. I would love for the new children to see such a powerful couple in action other then ourselves.” Momma Kat told them. “I don’t know how you feel about being on display Jethro but you did an amazing show tonight. Many of the Dom’s were impressed and the subs were looking like they wanted to be you. Maybe you two could do classes if not shows.” She told them. “I was thinking about starting classes for the newbies.”

Jethro looked at his Dom. Tony smiled and knew Gibbs liked the idea of showing the difference between being a good Dom and a horrible Dom. Jethro didn’t know how Tony would feel about letting his past be known though.

”Jethro I know what your thinking and if my past could save one submissive from going through what I went through I will willingly show my scar and teach Dom’s to be what I am now thanks to Momma Kat and Momma G. I won’t hide who I was if it could save someone’s life. You know that.” Gibbs nodded but didn’t know how to respond.

”Tony I just don’t wanna see you hurt because of the simple fact I know what PTSD can do to a man. Until I finally let go I knew what holding on to the past could do. I lost Shannon and Kelly and I held on to that. I still hold on to parts of them. You just made me do it in a different way. Instead of hiding them and keeping them secret I can talk about them now. Even if it brings me to tears I know you are there for me no matter what. You would hold me if I needed holding or you would tie me up and flog me if that’s what I need at any given time. I think that the classes are something we should help with if you are willing. I would be willing to let them know what it’s like to be a sub for an amazing Master.” Tony went to say something about the word he used but Gibbs stopped him. “Tony despite what you say you are my Master. I am your pet, your boy, your submissive now and until the day we die.” Tony was at a loss of words. “That word is not a bad word Tony. That word just mean’s that you are the love of my life. Despite all you have been through a Master is what you are. You show love and compassion. You help me through all the bad stuff in my life and make myself a better man. A Master isn’t someone who belittles and treats someone badly it’s someone like you that makes someone better.”

Tony had tears in his eyes. He really didn’t know what to do or what to say to Gibbs.

“Leroy you are so right about what a Master is. Tony is nothing short of being a Master. He does know what the bad side of this life can be like and he does his best to make it a better one for you. Tony your man is absolutely right about everything. You are amazing. I know you don’t want to admit to that but what those idiots made you a better man.” 

“How is it you three know how to turn me into a blubbering idiot when I am supposed to be the strong one?” Tony laughed weakly. They all laughed. “Let’s get dressed Jethro and go meet with Abs. She’s bound to be driving everyone nuts out there trying to get back here to see us. Momma’s if you could go tell her we will meet at the diner in twenty minutes. We just need to get a quick shower.” The Momma’s kissed them both on the cheek and left the room. “Come on lover let’s go shower and then go deal with Abs. I promise to take care of you later when we get home if your not too sore.”

“I will never be too sore for you to use for your pleasure Sir.” Gibbs told him. Tony grabbed his arm lightly holding him in place. “Master what’s wrong?”

“I want to say something now that it’s just you and I Leroy. You are not mine to use just for pleasure. It’s a mutual thing between us. I know your the sub and I am the Dom but you need to understand that I will never just use you like that. If you are too sore I have a hand that can take care of my dick very well. If I ever find out that you were sore and didn’t tell me and let me use you there will be a punishment that doesn’t include a happy ending.” Tony started pacing. “I knew it was too early for this bonding.” He mumbled to himself. “We didn’t even talk limits. Why did I did this?”

“Tony.” Gibbs called in his boss voice. He knew trying to stop Tony without using a 'work' voice wouldn't break Tony of his rant. Tony stopped pacing and looked at him. “I never thought for one moment you would use me against my will. You DO NOT and never have caused me pain that I can’t handle. Any pain you inflict on me is a pleasure more then a pain. I want more marks on my back and the one’s on there still ache. I like that kind of pain. Not the cut you open and make you bleed pain but the pain that a flogger or a paddle can do and I would and could always safeword if needed. I KNOW THAT!” Tony held him close. “Master I know that if I ever didn’t feel like having sex or being used you wouldn’t. We don’t need limits because we know each other. This isn’t too early you just didn’t understand what I was trying to say. Now let’s go shower because we have a hyperactive forensic scientist to meet up with.”


	10. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A spin on the story and thanks to ShadowWolfsDen for taking a look at this chapter before I posted it.

Twenty minutes later Gibbs and Tony walked into the diner and saw Abby sitting in a booth towards the back of the diner. She wasn’t looking happy but wasn’t looking mad either. Gibbs normally was able to read her expressions and even he was having trouble doing so. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was in subspace not long ago or if she was just getting better at hiding from him how she was feeling.

“Abby what’s wrong?” Gibbs asked. “I thought you would be happy for us.” Abby looked at him with what he called a weird look. “Abby?” Gibbs was worried.

“I am so mad at Tony for forcing you into this tonight Gibbs.” She told them. “You haven’t been in the lifestyle long enough to make a decision like that to be branded like that in front of the community.” She turned to Tony. “What makes you think you know better Tony? What makes you think Gibbs was able to make this kind of choice so soon after entering the lifestyle? I know that Momma Kat and Momma G questioned you two but you both could run circles around them. Tell me what makes you think this was right? Just two weeks ago you came out to us all and you only accepted his collar two weeks ago Gibbs. TWO WEEKS!” She yelled.

Gibbs looked at her with a blank expression while Tony was looking at her with pure anger. Neither Tony or Gibbs said anything for a minute. Finally they looked at each other and Tony let Gibbs speak first with a nod of his head.

“Abigail Gloria Sciuto, I thought you of all people would understand that Tony did not force me into this. We have been with each other for over two years. I may be new to the community but I am not new to a relationship with Tony. We have had the BDSM aspect in our relationship for almost as long as we have been dating. Tony has NEVER abused me or abused my trust. He’s been patient with me. You’re right about me not wearing his collar until two weeks ago. That wasn’t lack of his asking me to wear it. That was my demons that were causing me to say no.” Tony held Gibbs hand and gave it a squeeze.

“Abigail have you heard of Club Swing?” Tony asked her. She paled and nodded. “I used to belong to that club Abigail. Do you want to see what makes me know what’s best for Jethro? To know how to properly treat him? To make sure he’s with someone who will love and cherish him like the precious jewel he is?” He didn’t wait for her to answer but pulled his shirt up and showed her the scar that covered his back and went down under his pants waistband. “One hundred and fifty eight stitches it took to close that wound Abigail all because the Dom ignored my safe word and loved blood and pain.” He tucked his shirt back in and took a deep breath. “You claim I don’t know what’s good for Jethro but when you talked to him before the ceremony you never brought any of your concerns up to him did you? Never asked him if this was what he wanted. Do you know Abigail that it was him that asked me to do the ceremony without knowing the full details of what went into the ceremony and after Momma G explained it to him he still wanted to do it even knowing that I could brand him with a hot iron in front of all those people? Knowing that we would have to make love in front of all those people.”

“Abby I love you like a daughter and thought you would be happy for us. I am beginning to think that you aren’t happy for us and I can’t have that in my life right now.” Gibbs said. “Take the rest of the weekend to really think if you are ok with our dynamic. If your not and you wish to leave NCIS I can understand that but I ask that you respect us enough to not say anything.” Gibbs looked at Tony. “Permission to leave Master?” Tony smiled.

“You may leave my love. I am going to have one more private word with Ms. Sciuto.” Gibbs nodded. “Don’t worry love I won’t be too harsh to her.” Gibbs smiled cause Tony had basically read his mind. Gibbs turned looked at her breifly and walked away. Tony went into full Dom mode with her. “Kneel over her Ms. Sciuto.” She did knowing that ignoring a Doms request even if said Dom wasn’t yours was wrong. “I love you like a little sister Abigail. God I hate using your full name but damn it you hurt Jethro and I. Abigail you were out of line two weeks ago when we came out to you and your out of line again tonight. I have seen the good and bad and I would never treat Jethro bad. The fact that he asked permission to leave because you upset him so much has me worried about what I am in store for the rest of the weekend.” He sighed. “Do you know how much damage you could do with just words Abigail? Cause I honestly think tonight you have done a hell of a lot. Momma Kat and Momma G are going to be holding classes at Wapenzi and I am signing you up for them. You are going to learn all aspects of this lifestyle. It’s people who think they know a lot about it that know nothing. You play a scene with a little rope or a little spanking and think you understand it all.” Tony told her. She nodded knowing now she was in the wrong. She also knew better then to argue with a Dom when they were in head space and that’s where Tony was right now. “You will not be going to any club before you take the classes. I will know and if you disobey that order you will face my punishment. Do you understand Abigail?” 

”Yes Sir I understand and will obey.” She said softly.

“You may get up and enjoy what is left of your meal. I am going home with my sub and I am going to take care of him. When you get done your meal you will go straight home and do research on Dominates, Submissive's and Switches. If you have any questions call me or Momma’s. They will be informed you may call.” He got up and left. He went to the waitress and paid Abby’s bill. He found Gibbs in the car looking broken. He didn’t say anything to Gibbs all he did was put his hand over the tattoo that he had put there earlier. “When we get home love I want to clean your tattoo and then we will talk ok?”

“Yes Master.” Gibbs responded holding Tony’s hand. “Master please know I am not mad at you I am just mad in general. I know you won’t hurt me.” Tony looked at him.

“I would never hurt you love. You are my world. I am signing Abigail up for all the classes about Dom's, Subs, and Switches. I also banned her from all clubs until she takes the classes. I also told her to do research on all three.” Tony told Gibbs. They drove home and Gibbs automatically stripped and kneeled in the living room. Tony smiled and thought to himself, ‘Maybe just maybe I can get him in head space this weekend anyway.’ Tony walked over and released him. “Let’s go shower so I can clean your tattoo and take you down.” They walked upstairs and got in the shower. “My love are you willing to go into head space this weekend?” Gibbs smiled.

“If that is what you want Master I will happily do it since we have the weekend off. However I don’t know if head space is what we need.” Gibbs said. “We both need to talk about what Abby said also need to talk about doing the classes for Momma Kat and Momma G.” Tony just held Gibbs tight. “What do you need Master?”

“I am afraid of hurting you right now. I want to flog you, spank you, tie you down so tight that it leaves marks on your skin. It scares me.” Gibbs smiled. “Why are you smiling my love? I could hurt you if I went over board.” Gibbs shook his head.

“Master if I ever safe worded with you you would stop immediately. I know that and you know that. The Momma’s would have never let us do the bonding ceremony if they thought for one moment that you would hurt me. Even when you’re angry you have never lashed out at me.” Gibbs told him. “I doubt you would hurt me now even being angry.”

“If I do anything to you that hurts you I expect you to safe word my love. I am also going to give you something to hold in case I gag you and you can’t talk. However what I am going to give you to hold will also stop me if I ignore your safe word.” He handed Gibbs a small can of pepper spray. Gibbs shook his head.

“I will not use that against you Master. You have no right to ask me to use that against you.” Gibbs told him. Then stared at him right in the eyes. “You are not going to loose control nor will you ignore me. Why can’t you believe that about yourself Tony?”

“Jethro I am scared of myself right now. I am scared that I have the need to hurt you. To make you scream both in pain and pleasure. I want to see you begging me to be merciful and not hurt you. Those dark demons are scaring me.” He pulled his phone out. “I need to make a call.” He dialed a number without even thinking. “Momma’s I need help.” was all he said. “We are at Jethro’s.” He hung up with the Momma’s. He knew what he needed and this was gonna scare Jethro even more then he ever wanted. “Jethro Momma G is gonna take you out of the house for about half an hour while Momma Kat takes care of my need.” Jethro went to say something but Tony stopped him. “Nothing Momma Kat does to me is gonna scar me nor are we going to cheat on our spouses. I just need Momma to take me down for a bit. Do you understand?” 

“Tony I am not leaving here when Momma takes you down. I am going to stay here and learn now to help you. I am your partner, your lover and yes while I may be your submissive it’s my job to help you as much as you help me.” Momma Kat and Momma G knocked on the door. “Please come in. Before you ask here’s the gist of what happened. We met up with Abby after the ceremony and she said some pretty harsh things. Now he feels like he can’t trust himself. He wants to hurt me make me scream in pleasure and pain and called you to help him. He want’s me to leave with Momma G and I flat out refuse. I need to know how to help him in the future and I will be staying here to learn. I may be submissive but I will be damn if I can’t help my Master. Even if that mean’s me having to take him down into sub space once in a while.” Momma Kat and Momma G laughed. They knew that this pair was one of the best they have ever seen.

“Calm down Child.” Momma Kat said. “Do you all have a play room?” Jethro nodded. “Please lead Momma G there and I will bring Tony up in a minute.” Momma G and Gibbs walked upstairs. “Kneel.” She said to Tony. He did so without a second thought. He knew he wasn’t in the Dom mind frame. “What is going through your head?”

“Abigail made me so mad Mistress that I am having a hard time fighting the demons inside. All my brain can think of is making Jethro scream, beg, and plead for mercy and he’s done nothing wrong Momma. He’s innocent in all of this and my mind just wants to take it out on him. What is wrong with me? Make it go away please. Please don’t let him stay Momma. I don’t want him to see his Master weak.” Tony pleaded to her.

“He will be staying child. It’s not your choice. It’s mine. You have such a devoted submissive there Tony. He want’s to learn to take care of you just like you take care of him. That’s such a wonderful thing. I will teach him some tricks but not all. He will learn because while it’s not often you need to be taken down I may not always be there. Now you will go up to the play room and kneel by the door waiting for me.” He got up and left. She took a breath to steady herself. She knew why he called she had a feeling this would happen and told Gabrielle that they would be needed. They knew Abigail would bring up concerns but didn’t realize that it would be so bad. She went upstairs to the play room. She was in awe. Most of the wooden stuff looked home made. “Jethro, Child is this your doing?” He hung his head and nodded.

“I wanted my Master to have something nice after the ceremony. He didn’t know I had made any of this.” He motioned his hand around the room. “We often play in the bedroom or the spare room. I kept this room closed telling him I wasn’t ready to deal with the memories in here, when in fact I cleaned it out and made this myself with specs from a friend I had in the Marines who helped with what would be needed.” Jethro lowered his head. “He had told me years ago when we were in the Marines together about a lifestyle he was in with his significant other. He didn’t go into many details just enough to let me know what the lifestyle was about. I came home form the military a changed man. I did research and when I got with Tony I looked him up again and asked his help. He was more then supportive when I told him about Tony and what I wanted to do for him. He came over and helped me clean the room up and make the equipment.” Momma Kat smiled and looked over the handy work of Gibbs. 

“Child I would love to commission a few pieces from you for our own play room.” He smiled. “Your work is very good.” Tony finally took a brief look around the room. He was in awe of what his submissive did for them. “Look Tony. Take a good look at what your submissive has made for you. Get up and walk around. Look at all the things he’s done.” Tony followed orders and stood. Jethro grabbed his hand and lead him through the room. Momma Kat held Momma G close to her.

“Over here is the cross. I wasn’t too sure about this one to be honest. I didn’t think you would be someone to like the cross but when you had me on the cross tonight I realized I made a great choice for doing this. Then we have the spanking bench. I put leather where the knees and where the chest goes for a little bit of comfort.” Gibbs lead them to the corner of the room. There stood a beautiful cabinet out of cherry wood. “This is the piece I am most excited over. This is our cabinet babe. This one holds amazing things.” He pulled a key out of his pocket and handed it to Tony. Tony slowly opened the cabinet. Momma G and Momma Kat were right behind him wanting to see what was in there.

“Jethro you have some amazing choices in here.” Momma G said quietly. “Did your Marine buddy help you with these choices also?” Gibbs nodded. “I love the assortment of whips and floggers. Love that you have an arrangement of toys and cuffs too. For someone so new you picked good quality with the help of your friend.”

”Thank you Momma.” He said. “Tony I want you to pick two things you want used on you tonight. I will pick two items also and then I will take care of you.” Gibbs told Tony. Tony picked a whip and a blindfold. Jethro picked leather cuffs and ear plugs. “I want to know why you chose what you chose and I will tell you why I chose my options.” Jethro was playing this all by ear with the Momma’s there in case he messed up. Momma Kat was smiling and nodding with what he was doing while Momma G stayed close to her Mistress but kept an eye also. 

“I chose the blindfold so that I can’t anticipate what your going to do and tense up. I chose the whip because I need the pain so that I don’t hurt you Jethro.” Tony said quietly.

“I chose the cuffs cause one, I think I am going to like the way they look on you, and two they will keep you steady while I do my work. I chose the ear plugs because I need you to be in the zone. I don’t want you to hear what I am planning on doing cause of the simple fact if you tense up with me using some of these toys you could get seriously hurt and I don’t want that. If I take your vision and your hearing away your body should relax more and I can take better care of you.” Jethro told Tony while holding him close. “I love you more then anything in the world my Tony. I know this is hard for you but I promise I will make you feel better.” He said while putting the cuffs on Tony. He walked Tony over to the cross and hooked him onto it. He put the blind fold on Tony and could see some of the tension leave his lovers shoulders. He whispered into Tony’s ear. “Just let it all go my love. I promise to catch you when you fall.” He then put the head phones on Tony.

Momma G walked up to Gibbs. She could see he was struggling even thought he put on a brave front. She squeezed his shoulder. “I know this is not easy for you Jethro. I have to tell you from a submissive point of view you are doing an amazing job. Tony is very lucky to have such a wonderful man in his life that would do this even though he’s not one hundred percent sure he’s doing the right thing. May I suggest a few things that will help you in your quest to put him under?” Jethro swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded. “Instead of using just the whip mix it up with a flogger and paddle. Maybe just your hand also. Different sensations while not knowing what was coming will help bring him down. At least that does for me.” Momma Kat nodded in agreement.

“When you have senses taken away it helps you get in that mindset a bit faster.” Momma Kat agreed. “I also agree with Momma G about the different sensations all at once.” She walked over to the cabinet and got out a riding crop and a paddle. She also got out some sensation play items a feather, a candle, and a pin wheel. She also got a flogger to help Jethro with. “Do you know why I chose these to help you also?” Tony groaned even thought he couldn’t see or hear he was getting antsy. 

”Please, Jethro, Momma please do something.” He begged. He knew they were still in the room he could feel the vibrations on the floor of them walking around the room. Gibbs walked over behind him and trailed his finger down Tony’s back causing him to flinch. When Gibbs got down to his ass he smacked it hard with just his hands. Tony groaned.

“Kat remind me I don’t want to be on the receiving end of a punishment from Jethro.” Gabrielle said as his hand with one smack left a print on Tony’s ass. “Although that is kinda hot.” Kat laughed and shook her head. Gibbs grabbed the crop. “Any area of the body is ok to hit with that if your careful of the sensitive areas such as genitals and nipples.” Jethro nodded. He proceeded to hit with a small amount of pressure on the calves and intensified and lessened the strength as he moved up and down the back of Tony’s body. Jethro was in the zone. “Jethro are you a Switch?”

“I don’t know. I know that I want to submit to Tony but I never thought either way to be honest. Tony’s the first one I have been in this kind of relationship with.” He gently pulled Tony’s hair so that he could kiss his Master. Then he took the candle which was unscented so Tony didn’t know he had lit it and dropped wax on Tony’s ass and back. Tony moaned in pleasure pain. Gibbs almost stopped.

“No Child. You’re doing fantastic. I will tell you when to stop this time but I don’t really think you will need my guidance on when to stop. Just don’t forget to mix sensations up.”

Jethro then delivered several spanks with his hand to Tony’s ass. He took the metal wheel in one hand and a feather in the other and trailed both over Tony’s skin.

“Oh God Jethro.” Tony moaned through sobs. Gibbs almost stopped before Momma G stopped him with a shake of the head. He walked around to the cabinet and grabbed something out. He wasn’t sure how Momma G and Momma Kat would feel about him using toys on Tony. They both smiled. While they were together both had been with men in the past and understood male dynamics. They smiled and nodded.

“I personally think this one first and then use that.” Momma G pointed to the cock ring and then the medium sized plug. Gibbs laughed because that was his thought too. 

“That plug vibrates too Momma.” Gibbs giggled. “I thought I would like the vibration.” The walked to the front of Tony and put the cock ring on his hard cock. Gibbs wasn’t surprised to see him hard. “It’s odd for me to think that while I am doing what most people call hurting someone that this is actually getting him and I both pleasure. I never thought I would be into it.” Gibbs said as he lubed up a finger and Tony’s hole. He only used two fingers to prep him even though the plug was on the medium size. Tony wanted some pain so he was going to give it to him. Tony was moaning so Gibbs knew what he was doing was ok even though he was worried. He took off one side of the headphones. “I am going to re-position you to the way I want you Tony. Just trust me.” He could tell Tony was in the subspace head space because all Tony could do was nod. He turned Tony so his front was showing. He hooked him back up. He then triggered the vibrations in the butt plug on low. Tony was moaning in pleasure. He then took the riding crop and slapped Tony’s thighs on the inside close to the genitals but not quite near.

“Jethro please.” Tony begged. “Please I need to cum. Please Jethro.” Tony begged.

Gibbs took the flogger and hit Tony’s chest a bit. Then he started biting Tony’s chest giving him a new sensation. Tony despite the ring was leaking pre-cum. Gibbs sucked on Tony’s nipples before dripping wax on Tony’s chest. Tony was begging even more.

“Please… Please Jethro… Please I need to cum. Please I have been good. Please let me cum.” He begged and Gibbs knew then it was time. He upped the vibration on the butt plug. Tony screamed in pleasure. “PLEASE!!! PLEASE LET ME CUM!!!” Gibbs removed the cock ring and wrapped his hand around Tony’s cock while getting on his knee’s. Gibbs had no shame in front of the Momma’s. He wrapped his lips just around the head of Tony’s cock and Tony lost all control and orgasmed. Gibbs swallowed all he had to offer. Gibbs shut the butt plug off and removed his mouth. Tony was in such a subspace he didn’t even realize it was over. Gibbs gently removed the headphones. 

“Tony what’s your color?” He asked gently knowing Tony’s hearing would be sensitive.

“Green sir.” Tony slurred. Gibbs removed the ankle cuffs first and then held Tony up while undoing the wrist cuffs. He held Tony as Tony leaned against him. 

”I am going to take Tony to the bedroom. I will be right back.” Gibbs told Momma Kat.

“Take care of him child. We will clean up in here and see ourselves out. You did amazing Jethro. Please don’t doubt that and if you need to talk about what happened we can talk.” Momma Kat told him. She and Momma G got to cleaning everything down and putting it away while Gibbs walked Tony to the bedroom. He gently laid Tony down.

“I am going to get a wash cloth and will be right back. Do not remove the blind fold.” He told Tony who just nodded. Gibbs went and got a warm wash cloth so that he could wipe Tony down. Once Tony was wiped down Gibbs laid on the bed with him as Tony curled in on Jethro. Jethro removed the blindfold and stroked Tony’s hair. “Tony you did amazing. I am so glad to have you as my Dom and that you trust me enough that you let me take care of you when you needed it.” He kept up the soft talk as Tony was coming up from head space. “I know you were afraid you’d hurt me. I was afraid I was going to hurt you. You did so good. I am so proud of you you have no idea.”

“Jethro you did amazing. Thank you for taking care of me when I needed it.” Tony said. “I don’t normally need to be taken down. Momma normally takes me down without the sexual component. Jethro are you an actual switch?” Tony asked him the same question Momma asked as he was taking care of Tony. Gibbs smiled at him.

“Momma asked me that same question. I honestly don’t know but I know that I like being your sub. Please don’t throw me away because I took you down.” He got worried Tony wouldn’t want him now knowing he may be a switch. Tony held him tighter.

“I would never get rid of you. You made us an amazing playroom my love. I just wanted you to know that.” Gibbs smiled. “I may just have to send your Marine buddy a gift basket for all the work he helped you with.” Tony enjoyed relaxing with Gibbs. 

“Why don’t you go show Momma’s out and then come back to bed. We should get some shut eye before tomorrow. I still have to talk to the ladies again about Abigail.” There was a light knock at the door. Tony covered himself with a sheet even thought the Momma’s had seen him nude earlier and before. “Come in Momma’s.” Tony said.

“Anthony how are you feeling?” Momma Kat asked. Tony smiled at her. “That good huh?” She laughed. “Jethro did amazing Tony. I didn’t have to step in to stop him once. Momma G and I just gave him suggestions and he did amazing.” Tony nodded.

“Of course he did. He doesn’t do anything half-assed.” Gibbs slapped his ass. He yelped. 

“On the topic of Abigail, Momma G and I would like to take her under our wing for a few months to really show her the lifestyle if she’s willing. Is there anyway you can get her to come over her tonight so we can discuss it all together.” Momma Kat asked.

“Of course Momma. I would appreciate you taking her under your wing. I would do it myself but she hurt Jethro and I with her attitude and her words.” Tony called her. “Abigail I would like for you to come over to Jethro’s. Momma Kat, Momma G, Jethro and myself have something we would like to discuss with you. Please be here within a half an hour.” He asked her politely.

“Yes Sir. I will be right there.” She said and hung up. She dressed in jeans and a tee shirt and put on a pair of tennis shoes. She didn’t like that look but she knew Tony was serious when he wanted to talk so she figured it would be best to dress ‘normal’.


	11. Abbys Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter discussing what's going to be done about Abigails behavior.

Abby showed up at Gibbs house about twenty minutes after the phone call. She wasn’t sure how to act. She knocked on the door even knowing she was expected. She didn’t kneel outside but hung her head in shame when Gibbs answered the door.

“Ms. Sciuto please come in.” Gibbs said and walked away from the door holding it open for her. She entered seeing how upset he was with her. He always acted like a father and right now he was distant and cold. It was starting to dawn on her just how upset everyone was with her. He had her follow into the living room where Momma G was sitting at Momma Kat’s feet and he sat at Tony’s feet. She stood there.

“Child are you a submissive or a Dom?” Momma Kat asked her honestly. Abby looked up but didn’t make direct eye contact with anyone. “I asked you a question Child.”

“I am a submissive Mistress.” She said quietly. Momma Kat stood up and handed Momma G’s leash to Tony. Abby knew that Momma Kat trusted Tony by doing that. You don’t hand your submissive over to just anyone. Abby knew that.

“If you are a submissive Child why are you still standing?” Momma Kat asked. Abby sunk to her knee’s. “Child you have known Leroy and Tony for a long time have you not?” She asked the kneeling Abigail. Abby wanted to look up at her and see where her line of questioning was going but kept her head bowed.

“Yes Mistress I have. I look at Jethro as a father figure and Tony as a brother.”

“Yet you accuse your brother of harming Leroy. You accuse him of not knowing what is best for Leroy. You said lots of hateful things to them. Is that a way to treat family?”

“No Mistress but Tony can’t possibly know what Leroy wants or how to treat a submissive properly. He showed me the scar those people at Swing left on him. What’s to say he won’t do something like that to Leroy? What’s to say he doesn’t loose his cool and push Leroy into something he doesn’t want?”

“Oh Child you need to watch your mouth.” Momma Kat said. “You are pushing way to many buttons you don’t want to push. I have known Tony since he came to us at Wapenzi a broken person who was afraid of his own shadow. When he had over one hundred and fifty stitches in his side that prevented him from moving properly. Mistress Stephanie was the first one to make contact with Tony and he dropped to his knees begging her to help him.” Momma Kat told the room. “I was sitting near the bar watching him when he walked in. Many approached him. Male and female offering him a good time. But he didn’t want a good time. He wanted help. He knew that what they did was wrong but he was expecting pain because he asked for help. Mistress Stephanie and I took him in the back with our submissive's and cleaned him up. He was a disaster Abigail. He was bruised and broken. Yet here he is, strong, confident and a great Dominate.” She walked around Abigail. “Do you know Child you made him so mad that he called me to hurt him because he was so upset that he was afraid of hurting Leroy?” Abigail gasped. “Yes child he was afraid he would hurt his submissive so he called me to come and hurt him. Leroy took him to subspace not long ago. All because of the words coming out of your mouth.”

“I’m sorry Mistress I never meant for that to happen. I am just worried about Jethro.”

“Do you not know a better way to go about voicing your concerns? Do you not think you should have said something before the bonding ceremony? You didn’t seem concerned then. What changed? What made you think you had the right to question their loyalty and love to each other? Do you honestly think that Momma G and I would have let the bonding ceremony happen if we thought for one minute we were putting a submissive in the hands of a dangerous Dominate? Do you think Leroy doesn’t know his own mind and body to know who he wants?” Momma Kat went off on her.

“I don’t know what changed Mistress. I just know that all of a sudden I felt like Tony pressured Jethro into this. Like he pushed him to submit. Jethro is so strong and Dominate at work that I felt like Tony was going to use that against him.”

“Abigail do you know what it’s like to be the head of the leading Major Case Response Team? Do you know how much stress is put on my shoulders from the director? Do you know I have often thought of eating my gun some nights because of the shit I have to deal with?” Jethro spoke for the first time since Abigail got there. “After loosing Shannon…”

“Jethro you don’t have to go there and explain all that to her.” Tony stroked his hair.

“Master I do. She needs to understand that I went into this knowing full well what you needed but knowing damn well what I needed. She doesn’t realize everything that lead up to our joining. Please let me do this Master.” He looked to Tony who just smiled at him knowing he couldn’t say no to Jethro at this point. Especially when Jethro needed to get this out and make Abigail understand. 

“I will let you do this if you let me drop you into subspace for the rest of the weekend?”

“That’s fine Master. I have a feeling I will need it after this conversation.” Jethro looked at the Momma’s and Abigail. “Please let me get this all out before anyone says anything.” They all nodded. Tony still ran this fingers through Jethro’s hair. “After loosing Shannon and my daughter Kelly I didn’t think I had anything to live for. I had a military career and I was still recovering from being blown up over seas. I got back to the states and got told my wife and daughter witnessed a drug deal and then were killed because they were going to testify. Michael Franks left the information on his desk while he went to use the mens room. I got the information I needed from that folder. I followed the guy and put a bullet between his eyes in Mexico.” Jethro told them. “Yes Abigail I killed a man in cold blood. When you got assigned that case I knew you would find that information out. But I knew you wouldn’t have the whole story and I wasn’t ready to tell it.” Abigail was shocked. “I went on to have three more failed marriages. Then Tony happened. Abigail, Abs, you need to understand that Tony doesn’t abuse me. The man spoils me rotten. Did you know that when he been sick with the plague I almost died with him. I wanted to. If he hadn’t made it I would have eaten my gun. Before he got with me he walked into my house and I had my gun under my chin ready to let it all go.”

“Abigail I had never been more grateful for one of my surprise visits to this house.” Tony said in a hushed tone. “Something had been nagging at my stomach the whole day and I couldn’t place it. My gut’s not as good as Leroy’s but it’s strong. I walked into the house and he was sitting here on the couch with his gun under his chin, safety off, crying. He was so broken Abigail that I knew I was probably the only one who could help him. I made him kneel in front of me and give me the gun. I made him talk to me. I forced everything out. Then I gave him a choice. I could walk away and report what I walked into to the director and SecNav, or he could become my submissive and I could help him deal with the stress of everything.” Tony smiled down at Gibbs gently caressing his cheek. “Our relationship started as just Dominate and submissive at first. It didn’t have a sexual component to it yet. I promised him a way to let the demon’s out without hurting himself or anyone else. I told him I could help him and not hurt him bad.” Tony held Jethro’s hand. “It took me a week of discipline to get him to open up about everything. A week of spankings to make him realize the difference between ‘punishment’ and ‘abuse’. He was always afraid I was going to really hurt him. Don’t forget that he knew of the scar on my side at that point already. The Momma’s helped both him and I.”

“I helped Tony train to be the Dom that he is now.” Momma Kat told Abigail. “I took him under my wing and I took Jethro under my wing by having him learn to be submissive from Momma G. Not that either one of them needed much training. See while Jethro is Dominate at work outside of work none of you seen that he’s more submissive then Dominate. I noticed it right away when Anthony introduced us.” Momma Kat told her.

“I also noticed it as a submissive myself. I saw the same struggles I used to have before becoming Momma Kat’s submissive.” Momma G told Abigail. “When someone’s in a high power position most times when they are off the clock they are submissive rather then having to be the tough Dominate personality they have to be at work. Do you know what I do Abigail? What my job title is?” Abigail remained silent not knowing if she could speak or not. “You may speak when spoken to but you will be respectful and polite or one of us will take you over our knee and spank you. I may be a submissive like you are Abigail but I live the lifestyle twenty-four seven. I have also been a submissive longer then you have probably been alive. I can discipline you just as Momma Kat or Master Anthony can. Also if you look at Jethro like a father well guess what a father can do Abigail he can discipline you also. So you will speak when asked a direct question. Now do you need me to repeat my question?” Momma G asked her.

“No Ma’am I do not need you to repeat the question. I do not know what your job title is. Permission to ask a question also?” She asked Momma G nodded. “I know what to call Master Tony and Mistress Kat I do not know how to address yourself and Jethro. Do I call you submissive Momma G or submissive Jethro? Do I just call you Ma’am and Sir?”

“Child you can call us Momma G and Jethro that is fine and you can still just call Master Anthony, Tony like you normally do. We are not asking that you become so formal. We just want you to realize what you have done wrong. We all love you child. I hope you know that.” Momma G told Abigail. “Anyway my job title is CEO and founder of Corbett Industries.” Abby looked up shocked. “Yes now you see why I said I have a high stress job and know what it’s like to be in Jethro’s shoes.” Abby nodded. “I could see your loyalty to Jethro when I sent people to talk to you about joining my company and you would turn us down in a heart beat. I still say you would do well at my company but I see where the loyalty is and I am ok with that. Yes Anthony I have tried to recruit Abigail to Corbett Industries. She’s got a brilliant mind.” Momma G said.

“She does have a brilliant mind. That’s why her behavior is so shocking to us right now.” Tony told Momma G. “Well let’s get down to business. Abigail Gloria Sciuto, as Dominate to Leroy Jethro Gibbs, whom you have hurt, I am taking it upon myself to decide what your punishment will be. Do you accept whatever punishment I decide on without question or attitude?” Tony asked standing up in front of her.

“Dominate Anthony I accept whatever punishment you decide is appropriate for my transgressions against your submissive and yourself.” Abigail answered. “I accept this in front of Momma Kat and Momma G as witnesses.” They nodded.

“Abigail Gloria Sciuto, your punishment will be a spanking by my hand and you will also be a collared submissive in training to Momma Kat.” Abby looked up questioningly. “While you are training with Momma Kat you will train as to what a submissive is to be. There will be no sexual contact as Momma Kat is married happily to Momma G. You will be following orders and you will either earn punishment or rewards. Do you accept those as your punishments?” Tony asked her. 

“Yes Dominate Anthony I accept that as punishment. May I ask a question?” The four nodded. “I do not have to give up my job in order to do the training do I?”

“No Child you do not have to give up your job. You will still work at NCIS however I have a feeling Momma G may try to convince you to come over to Corbett Industries, but no we would never ask you to leave your job.” Momma Kat told her. “However since you will basically be living the lifestyle twenty four seven like Momma G does you will check in at certain times and we will ask you questions such as have you eaten, taken care of daily needs. Also for at least the first week you will be staying at Momma G and my home so that you can learn what we require in a submissive and what your daily tasks will be each and every day.” Abby nodded. “Are you ready for your spanking?”

“Yes Momma I am ready to be disciplined.” She stood silently with her head down. “How would you prefer to do this Master Tony?” She had tears in her eyes that she didn’t want to shed. She didn’t want them seeing her as weak. She wasn’t weak.

“Come here Abigail and drop your pants. You may leave your panties on but that will be the only layer of clothing between your butt and my hand.” Tony told her. She nodded. She lowered her pants and went over his knee. “You will receive your spanking until I feel it has seeped into your head just how bad you hurt Jethro with your words.” He smacked her butt and she gasped. She didn’t realize that it would hurt that much. This went on for ten smacks on each cheek. She felt like her ass was on fire and she was crying unashamed at this point.

“Please I understand.” She sobbed. “I am sorry I hurt you Dad. I didn’t mean to. I was scared that when you got with Tony on a full time basis that you wouldn’t see me as your child anymore. That he would take you away from me. I am sorry Dad please stop this.” She begged. Tony finally got her to open up and that’s what the punishment was about. It was never about hurting Abby, hell to be honest with himself it was killing him spanking her but he needed her to open up and to let her guard down so he could get to the root of the problem. “I am so sorry Master Tony. I didn’t mean to hurt your submissive.” He finished up with her helped her pull her pants up and held her close Jethro to her back as he was holding her to his chest. “I’m so sorry.”

“We know Abby. All is forgiven but we do need to talk about what you were feeling and what brought all this on.” She nodded. “Right now I am going to have you go with Momma G and Momma Kat and get some rest. They have something that will take some of the sting out of your ass but not all of it. I know it hurts and I am sorry I had to do it to you but hopefully it helps settle you down some.” Tony told her. “I need you to understand one thing tonight and for the rest of your life. I am not now nor would I ever take Jethro away from you Abby. Never would I. If he leaves it’s because he wants to.”

“I know Master Tony. It just felt like you were taking him away and that I wouldn’t get to see him outside of work because you all are getting married.” Jethro laughed despite the situation. Abby just looked like he lost his mind. 

”Abby… You are one of the fastest lock pickers I have seen outside of myself, Tony and Ziva. You also know where I live and you also know I would never leave you unless it’s an explosion that takes my memory. We are connected spirits Abby.” He looked at her and signed. ‘You are my daughter even though your not mine biologically. I have never turned you away nor would I ever. I fight to keep you safe. We will talk Abby and I mean talk not sign. You rely on that to hide from others what your feeling and I will not hide from Tony what I am feeling. I will also be telling him what I just said to you in sign.’

“I understand Jethro. I am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I didn’t realize what I was saying until it was too late and I couldn’t stop myself once I started. What I said is true. I look at you like a father. While I love my father you are my father up here. You have done so much to keep me safe and to keep me feeling special. I appreciate everything you do for me. I hope you know that.” She turned to Tony. “Master Tony, please forgive me for being such a child and hurting your submissive. What Jethro signed to me was that he loves me like a daughter even though I am not his biologically. That he will fight to keep me safe nor would he turn me away ever. That we would talk and literally talk later because I hide behind sign language so I don’t have to deal with what I am feeling. Also that he was going to tell you what he signed to me.” She spoke openly. “I know that sometimes when I am mad or don’t wanna talk things out I do sign and I know what’s caused that. I love my parents but with them both being deaf I had learned at a young age to sign and that’s how conversations were held in my house. I revert back to that sometimes without even thinking about it. I promise to try more to get the emotions under control and speak more then sign.”

“That Child is your first step in understanding everything around you, including yourself. I know that you grew up with two deaf parents but you are a young woman who is capable of speech and you need to use your mouth rather then hands. It’s rude to talk to and about people when they don’t understand what your saying. You will be training with Momma G and I. You will wear our training collar and you will attend the classes at the club under our supervision. Is that understood?” Momma Kat asked her.

“Yes Mistress that is understood. I will do as you require.” Abby said. “When would you like me to show up for the classes?” She asked. “Also how will my training occur?”

“For the first week you will be staying at our house and following the orders that Momma G and I give you. I will make you a promise right now that your not going to be hurt in anyway. I would never do anything to hurt you Child.”

“I know Momma Kat. I accept your promise and I promise to learn everything I can from you and Momma G. Also from Master Tony and submissive Jethro.” Abby said.

“With all that out of the way let’s all go get some sleep and enjoy what’s left of the weekend before the wonderful work week starts again.” Tony said. “Abigail I will speak with you on Monday after you have had some time to understand what being a twenty four seven submissive is. I am not asking you to live a twenty four seven lifestyle Abigail all I am asking is that you understand what a submissive really is. I love you like a sister and will always love you Abby.” Tony said hugging her with tears in his eyes.

“I love you too Master Tony. You are the sibling I never had and I thank you for being as caring and loving as you do. I promise to make things better between us. I honestly never meant to hurt you or Jethro. You both mean so much to me.” She cried.

“We know. We will chat on Monday but your going to go pack some essentials and stay with the Momma’s for a week and start your formal training. We will catch up Monday.”

Momma Kat and Momma G drove Abby home to get some clothing and some things she would need for the week she stayed at their home. They followed her into her apartment to see what kind of life she was used to living. They were shocked to find that her bed was shaped as a coffin. 

“What in the world is this Abigail?” Momma Kat asked pointing to the bed.

“Honestly it was a way to keep from getting Jethro in trouble at work so I told the director I was making a coffin bed and ended up actually making the coffin bed with Jethro’s help. He showed me how to work with non power tools and it was a really nice thing to do with him. It was a bonding experience. One I wish I could do with him again.” Abby told them. “Made me feel special if that makes sense.”

“It does Child. Are you worried that when he and Tony get married you won’t have that connection with him anymore? That Tony will take most of his time away from you now?” Abby nodded. “Oh Abigail don’t you realize your just getting another Father figure?” Momma G asked. “Tony may be your brother now but when he marries Jethro he will just become another dad for you to have dote on you.” Abby was crying while Momma G held her. “Child you may have loving parents but your past relationships have not been good ones have they?” Abby shook her head. “Oh Child. Let’s get your stuff and get you home to get settled down for the night. We have to start training this weekend and we are all tired.” They packed Abby’s stuff and locked her apartment up and drove back to the Momma’s house. “You will follow me when it comes to what to do.” They walked into the living room area where Abby saw two pillows set up. She saw a few disciplinary items out also. Momma G went and kneeled on one pillow and Abby followed. She kept her head down until she was told otherwise. Momma Kat came over and did the release that she used for Momma G. 

“For tonight let’s just get to bed. Tomorrow we will discuss everything else. I don’t know about you both but today’s been a long day and it’s almost morning now. By noon I want you up and showered Abigail and kneeling back out here. Is that understood?” 

“Yes Ma’am.” She said. Momma G lead her to a spare room they had in the house. “Thank you Momma G for doing this for me. I think I am going to learn a great deal from both you and Momma Kat.” Momma G hugged her.

“That is all we want Abby is for you to learn what is acceptable and what is not. Good night Child. See you later.” Momma G hugged her again and went into her bedroom. “I love you Mistress. I appreciate you doing everything you do for me. I hope I have been a good submissive to you.” She said kneeling before Kat. Kat just smiled at her.

“Oh my love you are amazing and I love you very much.” Kat told her sitting behind her brushing her hair and braiding it for bed. “You have been my submissive, my love and my soul for the past forty years Gabrielle. I know that I have not always been the easiest Mistress on you but I honestly hope that you have felt safe and protected with me. I never want to hurt you baby. I hope that you feel safe enough to tell me anything and everything.” Kat told Gabrielle honestly. 

“I have never felt safer then I do with you Kat. You have brought me such a peace that I never knew before. You have taught me that I can be the big shot in my company and still have a vulnerable side. You have taught me what true love is.” Gabrielle told her. “Mistress I have a question. Will you marry me again?” Kat smiled down at her.

“Oh my love I would love to marry you forever again. You tell me when and where and we will have the wedding you should have had the first time around.” Kat told her. “Let’s get some sleep my love. Its gonna be a long week or so.” They climbed into bed and Kat cuffed Gabrielle to the headboard. “Are you ok with this tonight dear?” Gabrielle smiled.

“Mistress this is what I mean by you taking good care of me. Always asking if something is ok before just assuming it is. This is perfectly fine. Good night Mistress.”


	12. Playroom time!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Contains sexual contact including BDSM with gay males* Dont like that stuff please dont read.

After the Momma’s and Abby left Tony lead Jethro back to the bedroom. He held him close to his chest as they laid down on the bed. “How are you feeling my love?”

“I am ok Master. I didn’t hurt you back in the playroom right?” Tony shook his head. 

“No love you didn’t hurt me at all. You made me feel amazing. I can’t wait for you to be on the cross so I can show you just how amazing it can be love. You my heart and soul made an amazing cross for us. You made us an amazing playroom love. I can’t wait to have you on the spanking bench with a paddle to your sexy ass.” Tony whispered seductively in Jethro’s ear. “Hearing you beg for more is going to be amazing.”

“Please Master. Please take me there.” Jethro begged. Tony smiled. He held Jethro’s wrists tight in his hand while using his other hand to slowly caress his submissive. Jethro moaned at the sensations. He enjoyed being able to let go and let Tony be in control. He was unsure when they first started the relationship that he would be able to give up control but as time went on it was easier then he ever thought it would be.

“What are you thinking about lover? I lost you for a minute. What’s going through your head my love?” Tony asked Jethro when he noticed Jethro was lost in thought.

“I was just thinking about that first night you showed up at my house unexpected and kept me from killing myself.” Jethro told him. Tony was amazed at his submissive. He knew Jethro thought about that day often. “Tony I never thanked you for that. I never thanked you for keeping my secret and for saving my life. I could have lost more then my job that night. When you told me to kneel I didn’t even give it a second thought. It just felt right. I knew that I needed to follow whatever you told me to do at that point. I know I can be an asshole at work and don’t automatically show you how much I love you while we are at work but I know without a doubt that I love you beyond words. I love you more then anything. I never knew that I would find love in a man after Shannon and Kelly died.” Jethro said with tears in his eyes. “I never thought I would find love at all once Shannon and Kelly were gone. I thank you everyday that you saved my life that night. I am proud to be your submissive and I am thankful I have such a compassionate Master.”

“Jethro you are the most amazing submissive a person could ask for. I would have never turned you into SecNav or Vance that night. I knew without a doubt doing something like that wouldn’t have helped you. You needed someone who understood where you were coming from. You needed someone who had the kind of pain you had. Mine may not have been exactly like yours but you saw a broken soul when we first met in Baltimore. I knew that day I wanted you as my submissive. I just had to figure out how to get you to agree to it. The idiots at the club made me feel like I couldn’t be a good master to someone so I kept myself hidden. I went to the club the night I tackled you. I had to get it out of my system. That’s when they cut my side that bad. The reason I was late to the interview was because the hospital didn’t want to release me. I signed out AMA that morning. I knew that interview was my one way in. The fact I made it at all was amazing. I was hurting so bad when I got there I thought I would pass out from pain.” Tony told Jethro. “When you told me to sit I had to figure out how to sit and be submissive. While I was submissive for them I knew I wasn’t really a submissive. After I healed and got the job here I went to Wapenzi and knew I found a real club and a real family.” 

“Ducky was so mad at me for hiring you and not telling him you were injured. I told him I didn’t know you were injured and it must have happened after I had seen you the night before in Baltimore.” Gibbs told Tony. “Oh man I didn’t know Ducky could get so mad. He was cursing in every language he knew and I knew and some I didn’t know. He demanded I present you for inspection. When I told you that he wanted to see you and there was no way around it I felt like I betrayed you in the worst way that a submissive could. The fact that you praised me for doing something like that made my heart jump with pride. I knew that you were gonna be ok cause you had a good doctor taking care of you. I felt like maybe I did do the right thing.” Tony smiled at him.

“Jethro you did do the right thing. If Ducky hadn’t looked after me I would have been in a bad spot. Ducky gave me antibiotics and some pain medication to help. The hospital wouldn’t even give me antibiotics because of the simple fact I left AMA. I didn’t want to have to explain to my regular doctor what caused that mess.” Jethro held Tony’s hand. “How about we clean that tattoo and get some rest?” Jethro looked downfallen. “Jethro?”

“I’m sorry Master.” Jethro said. Tony looked at him. “I thought you wanted to take me down tonight. I guess I was just looking forward to it for a little bit.” Tony gave him a warm smile. He loved when Jethro told him what he wanted. 

“Is that what you want love? To be taken down to subspace right now?” Jethro nodded. “I have every intention to do just that love. Just going to do it in a gentle way rather then with whips and chains.” Tony laughed. “I will get you to where you need and want to be. I promise. Now let’s go wash your tattoo and get you comfortable.” They walked into the bathroom so that Tony could wash the tattoo. He was shocked with how well the design came out. Just by the gentle touches to wash the tattoo he could see Jethro already starting to fall. “Go kneel by the bed baby. I will be right in.” Jethro nodded and lowered his head. Tony did a quick wash of himself and walked into the bedroom. He had cuffs and a blindfold out already.

“I have never been more proud of you Jethro.” He said as he pt the handcuffs on Jethro’s wrists and ankles. “Would you like to go into the wonderful playroom you created for us?” Jethro smiled at Tony and nodded. “Well come love. I have some plans for you.” They walked across the hall to the playroom. “I want you to go to whatever piece of furniture you want me to hook you to.” Jethro went to the St. Andrews Cross. Tony smiled and laughed. “I love your thought process my love.” Tony said as he cuffed Jethro to the cross. “Tell me your color and your safe words.”

“Safe words are ‘Trust’ to slow down and ‘Semper Fi’ to completely stop. To be completely honest color is ‘yellow’ only cause I am nervous because we have never really used a cross before.” Jethro told him honestly. Tony smiled despite Jethro being at a yellow color. He loved when Jethro was honest with him and admitting he was nervous was a good sign. Jethro knew his master was pleased he was honest.

“Jethro thank you for your honesty. I have never been so blessed as I have with you. I love that you trust me enough to tell me the truth. That your nervous about the cross and why your nervous. All the obstacle’s you have overcome the past few years are amazing. The things we have done together. The love you have shown me. I am more then blessed. I am truly honored that you gave me your submission. You have been an amazing submissive, and amazing lover and an amazing friend.” Tony told him putting the blindfold on Jethro and kissing him deeply. “I will never betray that trust and love you have given me Jethro. I will never use them against you.” Tony went over to the cabinet that Jethro built for them and grabbed a few things. He grabbed a riding crop, a set of nipple clamps, a rosebud expanding butt plug, a urthral sound, a paddle and a cock ring. He didn’t know if he would use all of it but he wanted it handy just in case. “Jethro what’s your color right now?” Tony asked. 

“Green sir.” Jethro responded. “One hundred percent green, Master.”

“Ok my love. I am going to get you into subspace now ok?” Jethro nodded. Tony started off by just slowly and gently touching Jethro’s body. He wanted Jethro’s muscles totally relaxed. He could feel Jethro starting to relax. He started licking and sucking Jethro’s nipples while Jethro was moaning and pushing into Tony’s body as much as he could. Tony applied the nipple clamps and Jethro moaned and begged.

“Please Master!” Jethro begged. “Oh please it feels so good. I need more Master. Please.”

“Don’t worry my love. I am going to give you more.” He started jerking Jethro’s cock with firm strokes. He then attached the cock ring with two light weights. Jethro was falling fast. Tony couldn’t believe how incredible his submissive was. “Are you ready for something new lover?” Jethro nodded he couldn’t speak. “I need words love. I need to know your color before I start this.”

“Green sir.” Jethro said slowly and low. “I am ready for something new. I trust you.”

Tony smiled and knew that Jethro didn’t trust easy. “This will be slightly uncomfortable. Yet it shouldn’t be painful ok?” Tony asked. Jethro nodded. “If it becomes painful at all you are to tell me.”

“Yes Master.” Jethro said. Tony knew he was deep down if he was calling him Master. Tony took hold of his cock and gave it a good squeeze causing Jethro to moan. Tony made sure that Jethro wasn’t hard cause it was dangerous to do what he was gonna do when Jethro had a hard on. He made sure Jethro’s piss clit was clean and well lubed and started with the smallest size urethral sound he had. Jethro moaned in pleasure. “Master feels so good. Please more!” he begged. Tony used the small one for a little bit before moving to a bigger size. “Oh god yes, Master!” Tony had chosen one that had a vibrator in it and had it on a low setting and because that one had a loop on it he was able to hold it in place around the head of the penis while he did other things to his submissive.

“How are you feeling Jethro?” He asked. Jethro nodded that he was doing ok. “Are you up for a little more?” Jethro smiled and nodded. Tony took the rosebud anal plug and lubed it up and fingered Jethro’s asshole to prep him to take it. He knew that Jethro liked the burn of being stretched so he prepped him enough not to hurt him but enough to allow that burn. Jethro moaned and was feeling fantastic. Tony pumped the rosebud butt plug open a bit and let Jethro get used to it. In the mean time he got the riding crop and used that for a bit on Jethro.

“Oh yes Master. Please more Master.” Jethro begged. Tony smiled he couldn’t be more proud of his submissive. “Please Master may I cum?” Jethro asked.

“Not yet baby. I wanna be fucking your ass when you cum. Can you hold of for me?”

“I don’t know Master.” Jethro told him honestly. He was so close to cumming that he didn’t know if he could hold off. “If I trust I might be able to hold off but I don’t wanna stop it all feels so good Master. I need pain to pull back.”

“How much do you trust me Jethro?”

“I trust you with my life Master. Just no blood play please.” Jethro asked politely.

“Never any blood play love. However I may end up leaving marks on your skin.”

“That’s fine Master. Marks I can handle just not blood.” Jethro told Tony. Tony got the whip and started flogging Jethro. Not enough to hurt him but enough to edge him away from the edge. “Harder please.” Tony did it harder a few times and then decided it was time to fuck Jethro. He gently removed him from the St. Andrews Cross and brought him over to the spanking bench Jethro hand made for them. He clipped Jethro to the bench and used the paddle on his ass a few times with the butt plug in still. “OH YES!” Jethro screamed. He was flying high and felt so good. “Please Master fuck my ass.” Jethro begged of Tony. Tony lubed his cock while removing the butt plug and plunged into Jethro’s ass hard. “Yes Master. Fuck me hard.” Tony did. He raked his nails down Jethro’s back as he was fucking him. “So close Master. I am so close to cumming. Please Master may I cum? I don’t think I can hold it Master.” Tony removed the urethral sound from Jethro’s cock and the ball weights. Jethro couldn’t hold it until he was given permission and came right on the spot. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Tony filled his ass with cum. Tony gently removed himself from Jethro and cleaned them up. He carried Jethro back to their bedroom where he cuffed him to the bed. He wanted Jethro to stay in subspace until morning and by keeping him tied up during the night would help.

The morning came before either of them really wanted and both felt amazing. Jethro had some marks left on him but nothing that he couldn’t handle. He enjoyed seeing the marks on his body. He also knew he could undo the cuffs if he wanted but he wanted his Master to release him. Tony smiled knowing that Jethro would need to use the restroom. He was trying to wait for Jethro to say something but knew that Jethro would wait for permission to get out of bed. Tony got up and stretched and released Jethro.

“Go take care of your morning needs my love and meet me in the living room.” Jethro did as he was told. Even after eight hours of sleep he was still in subspace. He met Tony in the living room naked and kneeling in the spot Tony had designated his spot. “How are you feeling this morning Jethro?”

“I am feeling fantastic Sir. I feel like everything is just floating away and I can forget the world for a little while. Last night was amazing Sir and I appreciate what you did for me. I needed to be taken down. It was a very long week.” Jethro kept his head down.

“Let’s go out to breakfast and maybe just take a drive.” Tony said. “I don’t wanna stay home right now. I just need to get away from everything. What about taking the boat out for a bit?” Jethro’s head shot up. 

“We can go sailing?” Jethro asked. Tony smiled and nodded. “I would love that Sir.”

“How come you haven’t said anything about wanting to go sailing before Jethro?”

“I didn’t wanna push how thing’s were with us. I was afraid that you would say no and since I pretty much live the lifestyle all the time I figured I would give it a while before asking for anything Sir.” Jethro said quietly. “I know thing’s are good with us but for a while I was afraid thing’s weren’t as good as I thought they were. I was always worried you would change your mind and decide you didn’t want me as a submissive. I know I am not an easy person to deal with on a good day. I know now it was silly Sir but it was just the way I felt at the time. I don’t feel that way anymore knowing how much you care about me. I was going to bring it up when we had some recreation time.”

“Well let’s go get dressed and get some breakfast then we will go sailing for the day. We can stop and pick up some sandwiches and drinks at the store before we head to the marina. I am glad we have off today.” They got dressed and went to Jethro’s favorite diner and saw the Momma’s and Abby there. “Would you like to invite them sailing with us or would you like it to just be us?” Jethro thought about it for a few minutes.

“Sir can it just be us?” He asked quietly knowing that Tony had given him the choice.

“Of course it can. That way I can have you anytime and anywhere without worrying about prying eyes.” Jethro actually blushed. Momma Kat saw them and flagged them over. “Good morning ladies. I didn’t expect you all to be up at this early hour.” It was only eight in the morning and well after midnight when they left.

“Nor did we expect to see you up this early. How are you both feeling?” Kat asked.

“We are both good Ma’am.” Jethro said. “We decided to come out for breakfast since neither of us felt much like cooking this morning. Then Tony and I are going to go sailing.” Abby’s eyes lit up she had wanted to go sailing with them so bad. They had promised the next time they went she could go with. Gibbs remembered that promise but she had hurt him so he didn’t look at her. Tony could see everything going on.

“Abigail next time we go out you can go if you have changed your ways. This time it’s just Jethro and I. You lost this trip when you pulled your little stunt after our bonding.” Abby wanted to cry but she knew she deserved the attitude that they were giving her. “I know you were promised a trip out in the boat but it’s going to wait. We will see how your training goes and how your attitude changes and we will go from there. Prove to us that you are changing and you are ok with our dynamic and we will take our daughter out. However like any child you are being punished for bad behavior.” Abby nodded her understanding. She looked to Kat for permission to speak. Kat nodded.

“I understand Sir. I did wrong and will make you proud I promise.” Is all she said before she was silent again. Tony nodded and hoped she was right. Jethro and Tony had eaten their meal and went to the store and headed to the boat.

Jethro ran his hand over his boat. He couldn’t believe after all that time he had finished it and gotten it out of the basement and in the water. It was nothing fancy just a hand made sail boat. “I started this boat not long after my first bout of amnesia about Kelly and Shannon. I didn’t think I would ever finish her Tony. I was shocked when I finished and was amazed with how she turned out. I knew she was something special. Just like I knew my daughter and wife were something special. They are a different special then what you are to me Tony.” Tony wrapped his arms around Jethro.

“I know Jethro. I have a feeling I would have gotten along well with Kelly and Shannon. I think what you had asked would have worked for us. If we had met when Shannon was still alive I think our dynamic would have worked with her. I think she would be the one woman who could have understood that you needed both her and I in your life. I would have looked at Kelly like my daughter also. When Maddie came and I had to choose between the two of you I was so torn. I wanted to save her but you were mine and I needed to save you. I am glad you were both fine. I was never more scared as that day.” They spent the day on the water just enjoying the sea and each other. When night fall came and they headed home they made some steaks and then went to bed knowing tomorrow was a work day and thing’s would be back to normal and they would see how Abby was at work.


End file.
